


复婚指南

by brhboreas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 现代au。法国特工格朗泰尔与男友安灼拉分手两周之后，因为某些原因而不得不再去和这位“前男友”同居。





	1. Chapter 1

“难以置信。”格朗泰尔做了一个评价，然后仰头喝了一大口啤酒，“德纳第竟然拿安灼拉威胁我。他说如果我继续为他炸飞巴黎的计划增加障碍，他就要把安灼拉杀掉。这他妈算什么事儿？”  
热安撑着下巴，拿吸管戳着杯子里的柠檬，漫不经心地回应：“没什么不合理的。电影里都这样，特工干扰了坏蛋的邪恶计划，他的爱人就会有生命危险。我得说这有点儿老套，但是挺实用的。”  
格朗泰尔没来得及咽下的一口酒险些喷出来：“为什么你也这么说？”  
“我……什么？”热安眨眨眼睛，后背稍稍挺直了，“哪里不对吗？”  
噢，他还不知道。格朗泰尔抓了抓一头卷发，支吾了一会儿才遮遮掩掩地说：“我以为……呃，我以为你知道我和安灼拉分手了？”  
“什么？！”热安瞪大了眼睛，“什么时候？你从来没说过这件事！”  
格朗泰尔挫败地把脸埋在了手心里：“已经两周了。我以为你们能看出来的。”  
“不，格朗泰尔，我想ABC的所有人都没能看出来。老天保佑，你们现在看起来和在一起时完全没有差别！”热安想了想，又补了一句：“不过你们在一起之前和之后看起来也没什么差别，所以这种情况倒是意料之中。”  
格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴：“没有差别吗？我以为我们最近一直在吵架。”  
“吵架没错，但是这并不是最近才开始的，你们从相遇开始就一直在吵架。”  
“有吗？天啊，所以我们为什么会在一起？”  
“这个留到以后再去想吧。回到眼下的问题：你大可以和德纳第说明你们已经分手了。”  
“是啊，我就是这样告诉他的，可是那个老混蛋说什么也不信。他以为我只是不想把自己的爱人卷进来。”  
热安噗嗤一声笑了出来，令格朗泰尔觉得羞窘，他像只大猫一样低吼，把脸埋在了掌心。热安清了清嗓子，捏了捏格朗泰尔的肩膀：“说真的，如果不是出于对你的信任，我也不敢相信你们真的分手了。”  
“你确实不敢相信，”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说，“鉴于我和他始终在争吵，我猜你根本连我们交往过都不相信。”  
“我可没那么说，”热安神神秘秘地笑了笑，接着仰起了下巴，格朗泰尔便知道他又要像个诗人一样说话了，“噢——我的朋友，爱情不永远在无波无澜的湖面上行驶，有人遭遇暗流，有人驶入漩涡。而拿最柔软的心脏，将最坚硬的沙子磨砺成珍珠，这是你们的爱情。”  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。他通常都不明白热安在说什么，但他也没兴趣刨根问底，何况这次他有种预感，这不会是他现在想要搞明白的事。他的啤酒杯空了，于是他又叫了一扎，再喝下一大口后脑子已经有些晕晕乎乎：“看来没有别的出路了，不论如何，我必须得想办法保证安灼拉的安全。”  
热安眯眼笑了起来：“英雄行动！拯救你的爱人。”  
“朋友。”格朗泰尔警惕地订正道。  
“好吧，那么——重要的人。”热安别有深意地盯着他看。  
格朗泰尔觉得自己一定是喝醉了，因为在他思考的齿轮开始运作之前，他绝对听到了自己在说：“——最重要的那个。”  
热安窃笑一声，愉快地哼起了调子，并在格朗泰尔真的要恼羞成怒之前换了话题：“所以你打算怎么做？”  
“不知道。他还不知道我是个特工，就算现在我把什么都交待了，他也会以为我在耍他。”格朗泰尔把脸趴在了吧台上，“何况，保密协定，你知道的。”  
“所以？”  
“我只能想到……24/7地跟着他，”格朗泰尔看起来非常痛苦，“老天，为什么我们不能再晚些谈分手？现在他跟我并排使用小便池我都会觉得尴尬。24/7的贴身保镖？”格朗泰尔苦笑着摇头，“太难了。”  
热安想了想：“我可以帮你一些，他工作的律所离我的缪尚咖啡馆很近，而且我们有弗以伊和巴阿雷，你知道那两个家伙有多强壮。所以，我可以在他的工作时间里帮你保护好他。”  
格朗泰尔猛地坐直身子看向热安，眼里盛满象征感恩的星光。哈利路亚！让·普鲁维尔，也就是热安，他要一辈子记住这个名字，因为这是一位天使，于这等水火之中将他拯救。“热安，你疼吗？我是说你从天上摔下来的时候。”  
热安没理会他的胡言乱语：“不过，他下班之后的安全问题我就鞭长莫及了。”他意有所指地看向格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，然后陷入茫然的沉思，显然酒精限制了他的思考能力。热安叹了口气，循循善诱：“所以需要有人——和他住在一起。”  
“哦，飞儿！”格朗泰尔自以为答对了，满意地点点头。  
而热安怜悯地摇了摇头：“飞儿是技术组的，没做过外勤的训练，如果遇到危险，他会自顾不暇，还怎么保护安灼拉？”  
这下格朗泰尔彻底没了头绪，热安只好公布答案：“你。R，你得想办法和安灼拉住在一起。”  
格朗泰尔皱起整张脸：“我以为我们已经达成了共识：我没办法参与保护安灼拉的行动。”  
“不，正相反，你是最合适的人选。”  
“我是他的前男友。”  
热安轻快地耸了耸肩，这令格朗泰尔有点儿想把他背后的翅膀揪下来。“除非你能想到更好的办法。”他无辜地朝格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛。  
格朗泰尔没了脾气。是啊，这确实是最好的方案，他是和安灼拉最熟识的，也是最适合完成“保护安灼拉”这个任务的。他还可能是地球上唯一一个愿意为了安灼拉去死的人。何况其实就算有比他更适合的人选，他也是不想看到安灼拉和除他之外的人同居的。  
这样想着，他低头嘟囔了一句：“这事非我不可。”  
-  
在白领们的下班时间里，格朗泰尔拖着精疲力尽的身子走进缪尚咖啡馆，看起来像一个幽灵。今天无疑是疲惫的一天，在过去的几个小时里，他与德纳第的几个手下交了手，受了点儿伤，然后与德纳第本人通了话。他再次向对方解释他和安灼拉分手的事，而对方和上次一样选择不信。“至少你听起来可一点也不像不爱他的样子。”这老坏蛋狡黠地说。可悲的是，这点他说得倒不错：格朗泰尔当然爱安灼拉，怎么可能不？太阳会落山，水会弄湿东西，而格朗泰尔会爱安灼拉直到死去。一样的事。  
“一杯摩卡。”他有气无力地把前臂搭在店里的点单柜台上。热安担忧地看了他一眼，他没精打采地摇了摇头。趁着这个天使男孩儿去制作咖啡，格朗泰尔心事重重地在店里扫视了一圈，并没看到安灼拉的身影。  
“他不在这里。”热安笑眯眯地说，“不过应该快了，你来的正是时候。”  
他明明是为了非常正当的理由来找安灼拉，却还是因为热安的话而脸红了。他哼唧了一声，又抓了抓头发，好像这样就可以遮盖掉他的窘态。咖啡机的声音停下了，热安把热乎乎的摩卡端到他跟前，又在他把杯子端走之前安慰地拍了拍他的手。  
格朗泰尔简直要为这个小动作感动到哭泣，他夸张地叹息了一声：“老天，你究竟是哪里来的天使？”热安咳了一声，意有所指地看了看他的身后。格朗泰尔浑身疲乏，大脑早就懒得运转，因而当他顺着热安的目光看去时丝毫没做他想。这也就导致他在回头看到安灼拉时，除了把眼睛瞪成两只圆铃铛，其余的身体部件都忘了如何运动。  
安灼拉有点尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“呃，嗨。”他勉强挤出一个笑容，“想不到能在这里看到你。”  
“……呃，是啊，真巧。”格朗泰尔也试着还给他一个笑容。他估计自己看起来很傻，但反正也做不出更好的回应了，傻就傻吧。  
安灼拉没再说话，皮笑肉不笑地点点头。格朗泰尔这才意识到自己挡住了安灼拉的路，赶紧说了句抱歉，然后跳到了一边去。  
他喝了一口自己的摩卡，安灼拉跟热安要了一杯果茶。在热安转身去制作时，他飞快地思考起该如何与安灼拉搭讪。他想到的第一句很老套：“好久不见了，你最近怎么样？”  
可能是感觉到他的不对劲，安灼拉只是轻轻皱了皱眉，一反常态地没有做出“上个周末才刚见过”这样的反驳。“我挺好的，你呢？”安灼拉规规矩矩地回答，格朗泰尔在心里对假惺惺的两个人翻了个白眼。  
“还行吧，老样子……”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。就在这时，他突然意识到这是一个合适的时机，一下子紧张得好像把心脏提到了嗓子眼儿。他于是赶紧喝了口摩卡，试图让自己放松一点。他朝制作台瞥了一眼，热安的果茶制作已近尾声，时间不多了，他只好很快地深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气看向安灼拉的眼睛：“好吧，事实上不太好。我刚被该死的房东赶出来，如果找不到合适的房子，今晚就要露宿街头了。”  
安灼拉波澜不惊地“嗯”了一声，格朗泰尔摸不准他是什么意思，这令他烦躁。他很想就此发表些什么，但这毫无疑问会开启一场争吵，而他现在没有这个时间，所以他一口把手里的摩卡喝光，像是干掉一扎啤酒，然后直截了当地向安灼拉问道：“所以，呃，我能去你那儿借宿吗？我发誓，找到房子就会搬走。”  
这句话起了作用，安灼拉突然扭过头来看他，动作剧烈得令他担忧这人的脖子会不会断掉。安灼拉眯着眼睛和他对视，他眨眨眼睛送给安灼拉一个无辜的笑容。  
“我以为你和热安关系更好一些。”安灼拉最后说。  
“热安需要一点和古费拉克的私人空间。”这个理由格朗泰尔练习了无数遍，已经倒背如流。  
这时热安正好把果茶端了出来，带着歉意的微笑：“是的，抱歉，我和古费现在住在一起，我们不太适应……有别人打扰。”格朗泰尔发誓他看到了热安头顶的神圣光圈。  
安灼拉沉思了一下：“只是我的公寓太小了，除去我的床，就只有一张沙发可以睡。”他说完以后就朝格朗泰尔瞥了一眼，这一眼似乎饱含深意。而当格朗泰尔以为自己几乎读出这些深意时，安灼拉已经垂下了眼睛。  
格朗泰尔当然知道安灼拉家里只有一张备用的沙发床。他甚至毫无必要地回忆起第一次去安灼拉家过夜时，对方咬着他的耳朵对他说那张沙发床又硬又硌。他咯咯笑着配合对方的表演，故作惊讶地问那他要睡在哪里？安灼拉握住他的手，神情虔诚又坚定。我们可以睡在一张床上。  
而现在，他故地重游，却只能住在那张“又硬又硌”的沙发床上了。哦，他甚至不知道自己有没有睡沙发的殊荣。他突然感到一阵苦涩。该死，原来摩卡也这么苦，这倒是个新鲜事儿了。  
他知道自己应该强硬一点，两人暂时的同居是为了安灼拉的安全，不管安灼拉如何不情愿，他都不该退缩。可如果把安灼拉逼得太紧，他可以想象对方要用怎样的眼光看他，而他真的不想承受那个……好吧，该死的，格朗泰尔自始至终都是一个自私的胆小鬼，所以他说：“我倒是还有……”  
“……如果你不介意睡沙发，那就过来住吧。”  
格朗泰尔停下了话头，有些惊讶地转头看向安灼拉，试图确定自己刚才并不是幻听。安灼拉耸了耸肩，格朗泰尔好像在他的嘴角看到了若有似无的微笑：“我得提醒你，那个沙发床真的不太舒服，不过如果你实在没有地方住，我不介意你住过来。”  
摩卡里那些腻人的砂糖终于发挥了该有的作用，格朗泰尔无法克制地对着安灼拉傻笑起来：“好啊，当然。”

-  
安灼拉的公寓和他上次过来时没什么两样，这令他感到甜蜜又心酸。他把寥寥无几的行李搬进来，放到沙发旁边，抬起头时看到了旁边窗台上的一颗仙人球。这还是他买给安灼拉的，他曾经叫它南希。“你还留着南希姑娘？”他问完以后就后悔了，“南希”比起名字更像一个暗号，他不确定以前男友的身份这样问会不会太过亲密了。安灼拉正忙着解领带，听到他的问话以后不假思索地回答：“当然，你把她送给了我，我就得对她负责。”  
这玩意儿随便扔到哪儿都能活下来，你用不着对它负责。格朗泰尔硬生生咽下了这句反驳，简单地“嗯”了一声：他不想在两人第一天同居的第一次谈话里吵架，现在不是让安灼拉生气到把他连着铺盖踢出门的好时机。他蹲下身子，把唯一的行李箱打开，里面只有几件散发着诡异味道的衣服，一些画具，还有一瓶没喝完的朗姆酒，乞丐见了都要嘲笑他的清贫。安灼拉走过来，扫了眼这些东西：“你没拿被子枕头么？”格朗泰尔摇了摇头。“哦，我这里还有，我去给你拿。”安灼拉说完就要转身离开，却又突然迟疑了。这个小动作让格朗泰尔在心里拉响警报。他不太拿得准安灼拉的意图，因而手指下意识地紧紧揪住衣服上的酒渍，紧张兮兮地等着对方开口。  
他没想到安灼拉是要说：“——你的东西我还都留着呢，香皂，牙具，毛巾浴巾……总之我一件都没扔掉，你什么都不用再准备了。”  
格朗泰尔脸红了。他不敢看安灼拉的表情，也不敢叫他看到自己的表情，所以他假装忙于收拾他那几件破烂玩意儿，飞速地回了一句：“喔！那真是太感谢了。”安灼拉似乎不怎么在意，含糊地“嗯”了一声就离开了。格朗泰尔不由得松了口气。该死，该死，该死。安灼拉没有丢掉他的东西，这并不代表什么，或许他这两周工作太忙，又或许他根本没那么在意“前男友”这种事。对，没错，安灼拉满脑子的理想与工作，哪有工夫像个高中生一样纠结“前男友”的遗物？所以格朗泰尔不该想入非非，更不该狂妄地以为自己对安灼拉来说还有什么特别的意义。  
不一会儿，安灼拉就抱来了床上用品，他们一起把这些东西铺好。在这个过程里，他们之间交流寥寥，显然两人都非常清楚，只要开了话匣子，多半又是一场不可避免的争吵。事实上即使在两人不超过十句的聊天里，他们还是险些吵起来：安灼拉拿来的床垫放到他的床上正合适，放到这张沙发床上就小了一些。格朗泰尔说既然不合适，不铺也没关系，安灼拉则认真地争辩说这个沙发床真的很不舒服，他必须要铺一个床垫。格朗泰尔很想再反驳回去，但是他及时想象到了被安灼拉扫地出门的画面，因而硬是忍住了要说的话，认命地和安灼拉一起把床垫铺好，还从牙缝里挤出了一句谢谢。安灼拉尴尬得受宠若惊。  
接下来是晚饭。安灼拉提议：“我前些天买了太多番茄，需要赶快把它们解决掉。你介意吃我做的意大利肉酱面吗？还有番茄浓汤？”  
“不！当然不介意。”格朗泰尔学乖了，这次他尽力不挑起争吵，而是努力表现出热情的样子，尽管他亲身体会过安灼拉的厨艺有多无聊。为了让自己的热情看起来没那么假，他甚至温柔地补了一句：“我一直想尝尝你做的意面呢。”  
话音刚落，格朗泰尔就恨不得穿越回前几秒之前割掉自己的舌头。安灼拉的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后咽了咽口水，格朗泰尔猜出他在试图咽下一句对他大脑健康的关切慰问，但他没有挑明。两人就这样彼此心知肚明地虚与委蛇，格朗泰尔是因为不想被安灼拉踹出门，而安灼拉……好吧，其实安灼拉本来就是这样的，擅长惹人生气，但从不主动挑衅。尽管这点并不适用于格朗泰尔：他俩每逢聊天必吵架，这是和格朗泰尔爱安灼拉一样的铁律。当然，造成这样的局面，格朗泰尔本人最为难辞其咎，是他总对安灼拉的所有想法进行反驳，这才导致安灼拉对他说的所有话都草木皆兵，下意识地先去思考反击的词，所以他没什么好抱怨的。  
安灼拉笑得拘谨且勉强：“是吗？那真是太好了。”  
格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子：“嗯。要我帮忙么？”这倒是句真心的问话。  
“不用了，谢谢。”安灼拉看起来终于松了口气。格朗泰尔也便放松了下来，他没再坚持，而是耸耸肩作罢，脸上露出真心实意的微笑。  
他趁着安灼拉在厨房里鼓捣的工夫，把这间公寓整个转了一圈，思考着别人会如何在这间房子里实施暗杀计划。诚如安灼拉所说，他的公寓确实非常小，一共只有两扇窗户，一扇在客厅，紧挨着沙发脚，另一扇则在安灼拉的卧室里，意味着如果有人要从对面的楼上狙击安灼拉，他的子弹只能有这两处入口。格朗泰尔先站在客厅的窗子旁研究了一会儿，大概估算了下哪些地方能躲避对面的子弹。然后他来到了安灼拉卧室里。在此之前，他先是做了足足一分钟的心理准备，并再三确定安灼拉已经完全沉浸在烹饪番茄的世界，然后才踏进了房间。  
就在两周之前，这里还是他能够坦然出入的地方。在这张床上，他曾与爱人分享呼吸，那个床头柜上曾经扔着他的美术参考书。还有窗台上，那里曾经有他不小心甩上去的油画颜料。不是曾经，安灼拉到现在也没能洗掉那块绿色，格朗泰尔不太真诚地同情了安灼拉一秒。  
他在卧室里转了一会儿，就闻到了肉酱面和浓汤的香气，大概是安灼拉的番茄大餐就快完成了。他走出卧室，来到厨房里。肉酱，汤和面条都已经熟了，安灼拉正神情严峻地切紫苏叶，一滴可爱的汗珠顺着鼻梁滑下来。格朗泰尔有些忍俊不禁，他咳了一声，问安灼拉：“我来把面条装进盘子？”  
安灼拉没注意到他在这儿，因此听到他的话之后吓了一跳，但很快就回过了神来：“哦，那就麻烦了。”又说：“能帮我把黄油拿来吗？我刚刚用完就放回冰箱里了。总是忘记浓汤在最后还要再放一点黄油。”他翻着眼睛吐了吐舌头，格朗泰尔有点想在他的脸上亲一口，好在理智适时阻止了他。他从冰箱里取出黄油，然后轻车熟路地找到了安灼拉家里的盘子，顺便拿出了两个碗来盛汤。他盛好面条，安灼拉把肉酱淋在上面。他捻起紫苏碎末，洒在肉酱面上，安灼拉把汤盛进碗里。  
在不说话的时候他们总能保持住这种诡异的默契，而一旦开口，这默契又会诡异地消失。直到两人在餐桌两头落座，他们之间都没有更多语言交流。在这一刻，他们这样默契，符合多年老友的关系，同时又亲密，为这个关系增添了暧昧。他们还小心翼翼，好似周身有一圈透明的脆弱盔甲，要像这样谨慎才不至于破碎。这是个微妙的平衡，而这个平衡的基础是他们不讲话。人们说沟通是桥梁，但对他们来说，言语才是垒墙的砖瓦，因而只有在这样的沉默里，他才能最大限度地靠近安灼拉。格朗泰尔偷瞄了安灼拉一眼，他不确定安灼拉在想什么，但以前从未向上帝祈祷过的他，现在祈祷着这一刻永恒。


	2. Chapter 2

当悉悉索索的声音微弱地响起来时，格朗泰尔已经醒了大半，但不知为何，他不想叫安灼拉知道他也能在中午之前醒来，因此他假装是被惊醒的，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。“你在干什么？”声音里还带着刚睡醒时的鼻音。  
“给你的床量尺寸。这个床垫绝对不行，我得去买一个新的。”  
格朗泰尔完全清醒了，上半身像个弹球一样从床上弹了起来：“你认真的吗？”  
“当然。”安灼拉头都没抬，认真地读着卷尺上的数字，“能帮我捏着一头吗？我得量一量这床的长度。”  
“……哦。”格朗泰尔傻乎乎地服从了，安灼拉于是把卷尺零刻度的一头交到了他的手上。当安灼拉走到了床脚，他才终于想起来说：“嘿，你真是……”多此一举。脑内警钟拉响，他赶紧咬了咬自己的舌头，挤出一个微笑来：“你真是……太贴心了。哈哈。”他的笑声与真诚相距甚远，但他尽力了。安灼拉忙着测量，看都不看他一眼，简单地回了一句：“谢谢”。  
格朗泰尔看着安灼拉忙活。他如此认真，眉头微微皱着，眼神专注，金发在阳光下闪着光。这多么好，他只要忍住一句听起来不太积极的话，就能收获一段和安灼拉和平共处的温馨时光。他甚至从中感到一点古怪的温暖，好像安灼拉在关心他一样。安灼拉确实在关心他，只不过安灼拉这样做并不因为他是格朗泰尔，而仅仅是因为他是一个无家可归，只能睡在这个硬邦邦的沙发床上的住客。但这份关心还是实在的，他没办法从任何角度否认这个。  
所以他在安灼拉收回卷尺的时候真诚地说了句谢谢，安灼拉抬头看了他一眼，似乎笑了一下：“不客气。”说着拿出手机记下了刚量好的尺寸。  
格朗泰尔看着他，突然冒出一个念头来：“我送你上班吧。”安灼拉挑眉看向他，他耸了耸肩：“反正我也没事做。”  
安灼拉微微皱起了眉，显然对此不满，但他最后只是眨眨眼睛说：“好吧，那就多谢了。”  
两人在相遇不到一天的时间里所说的“谢谢”，竟比这几年相处里所说的加起来还要多，这令人不适又充满新奇，格朗泰尔当然更多感受到后者。他不想让这美好时光过去得太快，因而在意识到安灼拉明显已经准备好出门时，他急忙从床上跳起来：“十分钟！”说完就胡乱抓过床边的衣服套上。安灼拉在一旁悠悠地说：“我掐着表呢。”这是格朗泰尔第二次差点没忍住亲吻他的冲动。  
他用最快的速度洗脸，刷牙，把一头卷发抓出一个还能看的形状。当格朗泰尔收拾停当，站在安灼拉面前时，这人居然假装看了看表，然后一脸严肃地说：“嗯，还不到十分钟。”格朗泰尔不禁为此傻笑起来。  
格朗泰尔的车自从上次在酒吧被人砸了之后，就一直处于放置状态，成了那家酒吧外面一道独特的，破破烂烂的风景线。所以昨天搬来这里时，他是乘了安灼拉的车，今天自然还是要开安灼拉的车送他上班。这台车比他的老古董看起来时髦多了，它甚至是自动挡的，不过在他的特工生涯里，开各种豪车漂移也是常事，因此只花了一分钟，他就对安灼拉的车完全上手了。  
“你车技不错。”安灼拉有些惊讶地评价道。  
你还没见过好的呢，我甚至可以带你漂移。格朗泰尔真想这样说。操，带着心爱的男人在深夜空旷无人的公路上飙车，这真是该死的野蛮又浪漫，格朗泰尔对这个想法蠢蠢欲动，但表面上只是规规矩矩地说了一句：“嗯，多谢夸奖。”  
“学过？”  
“开得多了而已。通常在喝醉之后的第二天，我都会找不到自己的车停在哪，只能把别人的车借来满巴黎乱找，所以谁的车都开过。”  
这在他的认知里是句俏皮话，但显然安灼拉不买账。两人陷入尴尬的沉默，格朗泰尔握紧了方向盘，手心全是汗。又搞砸了，他绝望地想。他真的非常需要一本“与安灼拉和睦相处守则”。  
但安灼拉接下来的话出乎了他的意料：“试着别再酒后驾驶，那很……危险，”安灼拉斟酌着字句，“你会……可能会出事，”还有，“我——我们，都不希望看到你出事。”  
安灼拉仍然对他不满，但在努力寻求一个更温和的表达。安灼拉显然在为他们的关系而努力，这个认知让格朗泰尔不禁又多了些痴心妄想。不，他努力对自己强调：这只是因为格朗泰尔是朋友，而安灼拉会对他的每一个朋友负责，仅此而已，什么都不意味。  
他只好又说了一句谢谢，安灼拉又说：“真的，我们都希望看到你过得好。”  
安灼拉的语气真诚得令人心痛，格朗泰尔感觉到眼眶开始湿热。艺术家总是该死的多愁善感，尽管实际上他一生中最接近艺术的活动，是在象征着艺术的画室里偷苹果吃。他张了张嘴，不太能保证自己声音的平静，也想不出该说什么，只好低低地“嗯”了一声。  
他们距离安灼拉的律所还有大约八分钟的车程。这一路非常顺利，阳光和煦，他们没有因为碰上修路而不得不改道，也没有遇到堵车，也没再争吵。格朗泰尔用手指在方向盘上敲着节奏，轻声哼着小曲，盘算着把安灼拉送去工作之后，还可以去热安的咖啡馆蹭一杯摩卡。他和安灼拉相安无事地相处了一天，他值得一点奖励，同时他也真的需要放松一下。倒不是说和安灼拉相处有多累，但是好吧这确实很累。但这完全是他自己的错，如果他没有让自己和安灼拉的关系陷入这样的境地，他也不需要如此屏息凝神才能维持一段虚假和平。  
就在他以为这个清晨会这样宁静，平安地度过时，一辆飞速行驶的轿车从侧路突然冲出来，近在咫尺。安灼拉高呼小心，他忍不住低低骂了句“该死”。如果现在把油门踩到底，他们一定能躲过去，但他们前面还有另一辆车，因此方案否决。他能想到的第二方案可行但与赌博无异，但在这千钧一发的时刻，除了赌博就是等死，格朗泰尔只好咬牙，油门一踩到底，方向盘用力向左打。车轮发出“刺啦”一声，尖锐刺耳，然后格朗泰尔用尽全身力气踩下了刹车。  
谢天谢地他们开的不是格朗泰尔的老古董，那位老者根本经受不住这样的折腾。多亏安灼拉的车性能优越，他们赌赢了，车前盖成功擦着前方车辆的屁股转过来，车尾也成功躲过了那辆疯了的轿车。那台轿车则是一头扎入了路边的店面里，车头冒起青烟。  
他们坐在车里，听着彼此的心跳与喘息。他们对视了一眼。安灼拉看向他的眼神很陌生，而他不知道该说些什么。安灼拉对着他张了张嘴，最后还是什么都没问，解开安全带下车去了。格朗泰尔用力甩甩头，他知道安灼拉是要去慰问那个可怜的轿车司机，只好跟着他一起下去。  
在朝那辆轿车走去的路上，格朗泰尔看到了一点火光，他立刻明白了接下来要发生什么，第一反应就是急忙把安灼拉拽了回来：“别过去！”安灼拉有些恼怒地回过头朝他大吼：“什么？！”  
他们没来得及开始争吵，只听爆炸声平地而起，他们脚下的地面都在为之颤动。安灼拉愣住了，像个傻子一样转过头，目之所及火光漫天。他呆立在了那里，震撼，惊慌，麻木，茫然。但他很快就再次镇静下来，掏出了手机。格朗泰尔一把夺过他的手机，怒吼着：“你他妈疯了吗？！”  
“得有人报警！”  
“不！你现在该做的就是收起这该死的手机，滚回该死的车里，然后乖乖系好该死的安全带直到工作地点！”  
“你他妈看不到这儿发生什么了吗？！”  
“我他妈当然看到了！所以你想做什么？再造成一起手机爆炸案让这里变得更糟一点吗？！好啊！你如果真要赴死，那就来吧！”  
安灼拉动了动嘴唇，最终什么也没说。他深呼吸了几次，突然扑过来紧紧抱住了格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔感觉到心脏抽痛了一下。他闭了闭眼睛，安灼拉在他后背上轻拍的手像是有某种抚慰的作用，让他平静了许多。他急忙对安灼拉解释：“你知道的，这是汽油，有些加油站甚至会有禁止使用手机的标识，我真的见过的，我……”  
“我明白，”安灼拉伸出食指抵在了他的唇上，温和的声音有着丝绒的质地，“我明白的，谢谢你，谢谢你救了我。两次。”  
安灼拉的手指这样轻柔地抚摸着他的嘴唇，这令格朗泰尔有些迷失了。刚才发生的一切都过于超越现实，他的思绪一团乱麻，好像只有眼前的安灼拉是真实可感的，他忍不住握住了安灼拉的手。他想说些什么，比如我们上车吧，比如你可以过两个街区再打电话。事实上安灼拉完全可以在这里打电话，会发生手机爆炸的概率小到可以忽略不计，甚至他其实不确定是否真的在加油站看见过这种标语，但他刚才太紧张太害怕了，他只想要安灼拉百分之百的安全，亿分之一的危险他都不愿意承担。  
“我们走吧，”安灼拉把他的手反握住了，“这次我来开车。”  
他说不出话，只好点了点头。安灼拉为他开了副驾驶的车门，扶他坐进去，帮他系好安全带。天可怜见，他是个特工，这种场面见得太多，通常不会这么失态，更不会那么脆弱，但安灼拉是这里的x因素。安灼拉身处危险令他慌乱，安灼拉的刻意安抚让他体会了前所未有的崩溃。但这都不是为他自己。他知道那台发疯的轿车根本不是意外，而他看到的那点火光是司机故意点燃的打火机。他们是故意的，他们就是想要安灼拉的命，而这一切只是因为安灼拉是格朗泰尔所爱的人。  
在安灼拉坐进驾驶座之后，他声音破碎地说了句“对不起”。安灼拉捏了捏他的肩膀：“不，我该谢谢你。”  
不，你不该。如果没有我，你就不需要和该死的前男友同居，也不会遭遇这该死的噩梦。你根本就不会有一个除了带来麻烦什么都做不了的仰慕者。但他什么都没说，只是扭头朝窗外看去。

-  
当他走进缪尚咖啡馆时，热安先是对他微笑了一下，在看到他的脸色时立刻皱起了眉。格朗泰尔省去了寒暄，他实在没有这个心情。他对热安说的第一句话就是：“他们开始了。安灼拉和我差点死在路上。”  
热安严肃了起来：“动作太快了。”  
“是啊，看来德纳第的威胁是有早有准备的。”  
热安抿了抿唇，朝后面喊：“巴阿雷！过来帮个忙！”说着把围裙摘掉，从柜台里走了出来，“坐一会儿再走吧。”他搂着格朗泰尔的后背，引他来到一个角落的小桌旁，那里阳光最为充足。热安的手在他背上轻拍了拍，这位天使的双手和往常一样温柔，但格朗泰尔无法克制地更加渴望安灼拉的触碰。还请上帝原谅他对眼前天使的小小不公。  
他对热安讲述了上班路上的遭遇，热安捏了捏他的手臂作为安慰，然后皱起眉：“比我们预料的要快得多。”  
“是啊。”他伸手抹了把脸，试图让自己更加平静一些，这才发现自己的双手还在颤抖。  
“安灼拉会没事的。”热安说。没人比热安更懂得他的惊魂未定是因为什么。这实际上是一句期待，而不是保证，尤其对于格朗泰尔这样的怀疑论者来说，它的效果不怎么好。但为了感恩热安的贴心，格朗泰尔还是勉强回了一个微笑。  
巴阿雷把摩卡端上来，附和着热安：“放心吧，R，我们一定会保护好你的阿波罗的。”说完朝格朗泰尔挤了挤眼睛。格朗泰尔笑着摇头，“阿波罗”是他给安灼拉起的外号，已经好久没用过了。他最开始只是想用它来激怒安灼拉，后来它成了他和安灼拉之间的特别昵称，再后来他们分手了，他就再也没有叫过这个名字。  
他接过摩卡，说了句谢谢，巴阿雷回到了柜台之后。热安皱着眉：“说到这个，我们最近得到消息，说德纳第已经返回了巴黎，看来他的计划已经进行到了非常重要的部分，非得他本人出面不可。技术人员还在给他定位，估计很快就会有结果。这是抓住他的好机会，我们必须好好把握。”  
格朗泰尔脸色沉了下来，重重点了点头。他通常对工作不是太上心，任务能推就推，实在付不起酒钱了才来工作，因为他既不关心巴黎的安全也不想要太多钱。但这次事关安灼拉，于是一切都不一样了。他还是不太在乎巴黎会不会被德纳第炸得屁股开花，但他发誓他一定要把德纳第那个老混球踹得屁股开花，因为胆敢伤害安灼拉的都该是这个下场。  
他和热安又交流了一下任务的其他细节，然后格朗泰尔就打算离开了。在他离开之前，热安给了他一个拥抱。  
“多想想开心的事吧。”  
“比如？安灼拉至少成功活过了今天早上吗？”  
“或者比如——”热安愉快地转了转手指，“后天晚上的ABC聚会。”  
格朗泰尔十分惊讶：“什么？你们还没解散么？”  
“当然没有，我们的革/命友情坚不可摧。”  
“唉，好吧，”格朗泰尔摇了摇头，好像对此十分可惜，“真是搞不懂，你们已经毕业了这么多年，怎么还热衷于这种大学生的把戏。”  
“拜托，至少我们已经没有每次都听安灼拉做演讲了，你可以只当它是个普通的朋友聚会。”  
确实如此。不过当然了，其实格朗泰尔更愿意听安灼拉做演讲，即使他完全不关心安灼拉讲了什么。格朗泰尔撇了撇嘴：“没有成熟的成年人会一周聚一次，即使是最好的朋友。你们好像是一天不见都要煲三小时电话粥的高中女生。”  
热安还是笑眯眯的：“噢——所以你不来了吗？”  
格朗泰尔翻了个白眼：“噢——你明知道答案是安灼拉去哪儿我就去哪儿。”


	3. Chapter 3

直到车祸事件后的第三天，德纳第才有了新的动作。公白飞在格朗泰尔送安灼拉上班的路上给他发来了紧急任务，他不得不在安灼拉到达平安工作地点之后就马不停蹄地赶往现场。  
今天德纳第还是没有露面，格朗泰尔只需要搞定几个小喽啰。但是按照国际惯例，德纳第又在自己的计划被阻挠之后与格朗泰尔通了电话。“车祸的滋味怎么样？还有爆炸，听起来都十分美味，”声音一如既往的欠揍，“不过没能让你的小男友送命，这就可惜了。”  
“托您的福，我俩还都活得好好的，”格朗泰尔咬牙切齿地说，“另外，爆烤汽车能有多美味？如果你真想在与火有关的事业上有所建树，我劝你尽早改行烤肉厨师。”  
他说完就立马挂了电话，因为他很着急，因为现在离安灼拉下班时间不远了。他草草料理了一下现场，就急吼吼地驱车前往安灼拉的工作地点。他到达时安灼拉已经下班了，正靠着大楼的外墙和巴阿雷聊天。安灼拉在笑，笑容轻松又和蔼，在夕阳下闪耀。他心痛地恍惚了一瞬，因为安灼拉很少对他这样笑，而安灼拉这样笑的时候真的很美。  
所以他按了按喇叭，打断了那两人的谈话。不，这真的不是因为他在嫉妒巴阿雷。  
安灼拉在上车之后仍保持了一点笑容，格朗泰尔有点意外也有点甜蜜。“今天过得不错？”他假装随口问道。  
“累坏了，忙得像个陀螺，”安灼拉吁了口气，然后笑着看向他，“不过接下来还有ABC聚会，所以还算不错。”  
噢。格朗泰尔差点忘了这事。“哦，是啊，真是太好了。”他虚情假意地笑了笑。看来今天是糟透的一天，忙了一天工作上的破事，晚上还要参加一个该死的幼稚的大学社团聚会，生活对他太残忍了。  
这次ABC集会定在热安和古费拉克的新家，内容是电影之夜（非常幼稚——格朗泰尔评），原因是古费拉克听说了马吕斯还没看过《咒怨》，而他坚称这是每个男孩在成为男人的道路上必须要看的片子（幼稚极了——格朗泰尔评）。  
当格朗泰尔带着安灼拉到达时，是古费拉克来开的门。古费在看到他俩之后贱兮兮地“哇哦”了一声，格朗泰尔有些窘迫地摸摸鼻子。古费大概还不知道他和安灼拉分手的事，他只好含含糊糊地笑了一下，安灼拉则是神色如常地和古费打了招呼。估计他根本没察觉到古费是在揶揄他们俩吧。  
ABC的大部分人都已经来了，只有今晚的主角——马吕斯，和他的爱侣珂赛特还在路上。古费拉克抱出一大捧零食来招待大伙儿，热安则是在厨房里给朋友们准备饮品。客厅里的每个人都在寻找座位，若李，博叙埃和米切什塔坐在最长的沙发上，并纷纷在巴阿雷和弗以伊试图挤进他们之中时发出无效的抗议。公白飞看着长沙发上的盛况摇了摇头，从书房搬来了转椅。  
格朗泰尔瞄了安灼拉一眼，对方正在和公白飞聊天。他摸了摸鼻子：“呃，我先去给热安帮忙。”好像在向男友报备自己的行踪一样。鉴于他们已经分手了，这可能有些奇怪，而安灼拉转过来看他时，只是自然地点了点头，所以格朗泰尔松了口气：如果安灼拉没有不适，那他就没必要再纠结这个了。  
当他出现在厨房里时，热安朝他微笑了一下算是打招呼。这里只有他和热安两个人，于是这成了他一天当中最放松的一刻，因为热安绝对不会策划一场爆炸，而且格朗泰尔不用跟他隐瞒任何一件事。也许该考虑和热安来一场睡衣派对，两个人一边吃冰淇淋一边说私房话的那种。他认真地把这个想法提上日程，然后把手插进口袋里，倚着门框问：“要我帮忙吗？”  
热安摇摇头：“就快做完了，你可以去客厅里等着。”  
格朗泰尔咬了咬嘴唇，不太确定该怎么开口。热安意识到他的沉默，转过头来看了他一眼，这才恍然大悟：“喔，你不想去客厅里。”  
“我不知道该坐哪里，”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“我……如果我没坐在安灼拉身边，他们可能会觉得不对劲。”  
热安的目光里带着审视：“也许你可以就直接告诉大家，说你们分手了。”  
格朗泰尔哑口无言。是啊，他完全可以直接告诉所有人他们分手了。在前两个星期的聚会里，因为大家只是在缪尚咖啡馆里喝茶谈天，每个人都会和每个人说话，所以他和安灼拉之间的古怪还不那么明显。而今天，看来是他不得不说出真相的时候了。  
“嗯，你说的对。”格朗泰尔点点头。在他就要转身离开时，热安拉住了他的胳膊：“我不是这个意思。R，你不想让别人知道你们分手了吗？”  
他不假思索地点头。热安轻声说：“那么，想想这是为什么？”  
实际上他早就知道答案。从他和安灼拉分手的那一刻开始，他就已经知道了，只是一直借酒精和忙碌来逃避这个念头，而热安的问话在逼着他正视自己的内心。  
他深呼吸了几次才艰难地开口：“因为我不想和他分手。”  
热安没再说话，而是给了他一个拥抱。他趴在热安的肩头。“操，我他妈根本就不想分手，他怎么能……”他必须要尽全力压制自己才能不大喊出来，全身无法克制地颤抖。安灼拉根本不知道他都干了什么。格朗泰尔称他为“阿波罗”不全为取笑，因为安灼拉确实是格朗泰尔愿追随一生的太阳神。安灼拉是他唯一的信仰，所以他接受安灼拉的一切，接受他的不屑一顾，接受他的轻蔑，接受他的爱，也接受他的抛弃。在安灼拉提出分手时，他像是跋涉过漫长的朝圣路，却在到达神殿时被人一脚踢出。他没有怨言，对于他的神明，他不会有怨言，但他还是痛苦，原谅他只是个凡人肉身。  
等到他看起来平静了许多，热安抚摸着他的后背，轻柔地提议：“那就厚着脸皮坐在安灼拉旁边吧，反正他多半注意不到什么。而且这样就没人会发现你们分手了。”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气，从热安的怀里钻出来：“你让我利用他的迟钝，来安慰我这点儿可怜的孤独的灵魂。”  
“对，就是这个意思。”热安狡猾地眨眨眼睛。格朗泰尔也终于笑了起来。有的时候他真是爱死热安了。  
他和热安端着做好的果汁，咖啡等饮品来到了客厅里，古费大呼小叫地欢迎他们。马吕斯和珂赛特已经来了，他们挤在了一张单人沙发上，珂赛特娇小的身材几乎是坐进了马吕斯的怀里。马吕斯看起来对接下来的电影十分紧张，显然是被古费对它的恐怖程度的夸张描述吓坏了，珂赛特正咯咯笑着安慰他——这是他们这儿最恶心也最可爱的一对儿爱情鸟。  
但显然古费拉克和热安也正在恶心又可爱的道路上越走越远：热安把橙汁递给古费时，被拽进了一个非常夸张非常做作的吻里。所有人都在吹口哨，热安急忙把古费推开了，脸上现出淡淡的粉红，笑容看似无奈实则甜蜜。格朗泰尔酸溜溜地看了他们一眼，即使是他和安灼拉热恋正酣时，他也没和安灼拉做过这种事。这样想着，他下意识地看向安灼拉，没想到安灼拉也正看着他。他触电般收回了目光，烧红了一张脸，就好像安灼拉会知道他在想什么一样。  
安灼拉是坐在地毯上的。格朗泰尔做了个深呼吸，给自己鼓劲，然后假装若无其事地在安灼拉身边坐下了。对于他的落座，安灼拉未予置评，这让格朗泰尔稍稍放心了下来，他伸长了双腿，从桌子上够了一包薯片。  
“什么口味的？”安灼拉朝着薯片扬了扬下巴。  
他看了眼包装，然后把袋子打开了：“醋海盐。”  
“能一起吃吗？”  
“哦！当然。”他急忙把袋子放到两人之间。安灼拉从里面拿走一片薯片。  
然后电影就开始了。为了增加恐怖效果，他们没有开灯，窗帘拉得严严实实。当片头白底黑字的日文出现在屏幕上时，格朗泰尔忍不住咽了咽口水。  
古费拉克不知道的是，其实格朗泰尔也没看过《咒怨》。事实上他很少看恐怖电影，因为他觉得这都是些骗人的把戏。但这并不是说他不会被电影的恐怖镜头吓到，比如之前他在偷偷搜索《咒怨》的信息时，就被海报上那个小男孩儿给吓了一跳，并决定这是最他妈吓人的阿凡达。所以不管内心里认为恐怖电影有多幼稚，他还是坐直了身子，时刻提防着突然出现的恐怖镜头。  
第一个吓到他的是从主角的被窝里冒出头的女鬼。那个画面一出现，他就忍不住小声惊叫。但还好他们有马吕斯——这位老兄在这几十分钟的电影之路上已经尖叫了不下十次，这次自然不例外，所以没人发现格朗泰尔也在做同样的事。但显然安灼拉听到他了。安灼拉轻轻拍了拍他的小臂，一半的他为被发现了窘态而羞赧，而另一半的他为发现这个的是安灼拉而幸福。他真是太难搞了。  
“其实我本来也没看过，”安灼拉对他耳语，听起来很愉快，“所以今天之前特意找来片子看了一遍。”  
格朗泰尔忍不住笑出来。这时屏幕上的女鬼忽地张开了血盆大口，古费拉克严肃地朝他们“嘘”了一声，格朗泰尔投降般举了举双手。  
“其实这是我第一次看。”他对安灼拉说。他们在吱哇乱叫的背景音里相视一笑，俏皮又默契，屏幕上的血光把他们的脸映得粉红。格朗泰尔有一瞬间觉得自己在挑战前男友身份的界限，但反正他在享受，越界也无所谓了。  
格朗泰尔再次把目光放回屏幕上时，画面中的头发丝从各个管道里爬出来。得了脱发症就该去治疗，而且你得知道头发堵住下水道真的会很困扰。他迷迷糊糊想着，把姿势改为了盘腿坐，这样膝盖就可以有意无意地碰到安灼拉的大腿。操，前男友又如何？他是个天性自/由的法国人，体内流淌着自/由的血液，前男友的身份不该是他享受和安灼拉亲密时间的桎梏。人生苦短，直到安灼拉对他忍无可忍之前，直到德纳第被缉拿归案之前，直到世界和平之前，只要他还能靠近安灼拉，他就该义无反顾地这样做。  
-  
电影结束之后，他们的聚会并没有马上结束，古费和热安又为大家定了披萨外卖，因为夜还很长，而且没人能放心地让马吕斯就这样离开：他是真被这个片子吓着了，古费只是从背后戳他一下，他都会尖叫一声弹起来。这群人发出善意的大笑，珂赛特忧虑地抚摸着男友的后背，公白飞则忍着笑意，试图从科学与哲学的角度说服马吕斯那些只是虚构的。格朗泰尔坐在安灼拉身边，和在场的所有人一样傻笑着，突然被古费点了名字：“R！我得去买些啤酒，一起吗？”  
他耸耸肩：“当然。”很好，这场聚会终于有点儿成年人的样子了。  
在他和古费一前一后的出门时，他以为古费邀请他来买酒只因为他是这儿唯一的酒鬼，所以他根本没想到，在两人走过一个路口之后，古费对他说的第一句话是：“你和安灼拉怎么了？”  
格朗泰尔险些摔倒。  
“呃，什么？”他无辜地眨眨眼，假装不知道古费在说什么，但是假装得太过了，反倒显得欲盖弥彰。  
“分手了？”古费的语气轻松得好像在问他今天有没有下雨，格朗泰尔忍不住问：“你为什么这么冷静？这是很正常的事吗？”  
古费耸了耸肩：“还好吧，意料之内。”  
格朗泰尔无话可说。古费自顾自地点了点头：“喔，看来是分了。”  
“操，所以我们他妈的为什么会在一起？”格朗泰尔猛地停下来，转身面对着古费拉克，“热安说我们一直在争吵，而你对我们分手完全没有惊讶。我们就不该在一起对不对？”  
他终于把郁积在心里已久的话全说了出来，胸口激动地起伏着。古费拉克突然笑起来，勾过格朗泰尔的肩膀：“嘿，别这么紧张。”他在格朗泰尔的肩上捶了一拳：“别这样想。没人觉得你们应该分手，只是——你们的事是不一样的。”  
然后他抢在格朗泰尔辩驳之前继续说：“所以这意味着你们会比其他情侣都多一些波折。但也仅此而已，其他的什么都不意味。”  
格朗泰尔茫然地摇了摇头：“我现在连你说的话都听不懂了。”  
古费拉克大笑：“你是说我越来越像热安了？哈哈，我们在一起太久啦。”然后他又稍微正经了起来：“说真的，交往或分手都只是形式，你们仍相爱，这才最要紧。”  
“如果这样当然最好。”他嘟囔了一句。他两周前才被安灼拉一脚踢开，他当然爱安灼拉，可是安灼拉爱他吗？谁来保证这个？  
古费显然听到了他的话，并且诡异地明白了他在想什么，他确实和热安在一起太久了。“R，你看，这件事只有两种可能，安灼拉爱你，或者他不爱你，所以不管你选择哪个，选对的概率都是百分之五十。”又一本正经地说：“我知道你这家伙从来不喜欢乐观，我不会逼你选择令人愉快的那个选项，但你要知道，即使你选择认为安灼拉不爱你，这也只有百分之五十的可能是真的，这概率可远小于百分之百。”  
这个逻辑绝对有严重的缺陷，格朗泰尔本能地感觉不对，因为安灼拉不爱他的可能应该是百分之百，但可惜他不是公白飞，所以古费的这点小技俩就足够给他唬住了。他愣在原地，说不出反驳的话来，古费拉克满意地点点头，推了他一把：“别忘了我们是出来买酒的！该去做正事了。”  
当他们买好酒回到家时，披萨已经来了。古费拿出啤酒发给大家，格朗泰尔在他递过酒来时摆了摆手：他得保持清醒，因为他不确定回程是否安全，如果德纳第选择在今晚袭击安灼拉，他不能脑子一团浆糊地应战。古费拉克挑了挑眉，这时安灼拉把他手里的啤酒拿了过来：“别让他喝了，今天他开车。”  
安灼拉不太熟练地打开手里的啤酒，在拉开易拉环时轻轻皱着眉。古费拉克暧昧地朝格朗泰尔笑着，而格朗泰尔只知道愣愣地看着安灼拉。古费的话又在他的脑子里响起来：有百分之五十的可能，安灼拉是爱他的。现在是不是他该猜测这百分之五十的时刻？  
接下来的聚会和平时就没什么两样了，这让格朗泰尔有借口从安灼拉身边离开。他一直喜欢和若李跟博叙埃玩儿，因为若李对他的所有吹水深信不疑，而博叙埃的运气实在需要上帝怜悯。最有趣的是真心话大冒险，当若李转动的瓶口朝向他时，他会选择真心话，不管他的答案编得多离谱，若李都只会拿信任的眼光看着他；而当他转动瓶子时，瓶口永远会指向博叙埃，然后他就能为所欲为了。  
在他和若李吹嘘自己会乌尔都语时，马吕斯走过来，说要和他单独聊聊。他跟着马吕斯走到厨房里，马吕斯说：“我有一个……朋友，她执意要见你。”他说话时眼睛警惕地看向客厅，珂赛特正和热安愉快地聊天。  
“她？”格朗泰尔警惕地审视着马吕斯。  
“对，她——”马吕斯这才明白格朗泰尔是什么意思，立刻激动得满脸通红，使劲摇了摇头，“老天，不！不是那个！我不可能做背叛珂赛特的事！就只是……”他的声音小了下去，“呃，我欠她一个人情……”  
也许马吕斯有很多缺点，古板可能是其中之一，但格朗泰尔相信他不是那种花花公子，所以他拍了拍马吕斯的肩：“没事，兄弟，我相信你。来说说你的这位朋友吧，她为什么要见我？”  
马吕斯诚实地摇摇头：“她不肯告诉我。但她说你在知道她的名字之后一定会想要见她的，她叫爱潘妮·德纳第。”  
噢。格朗泰尔确实对马吕斯的这位朋友很有兴趣。他点点头：“把我的电话号码给她吧，告诉她，她随时可以联系我，凌晨五点钟也没问题。”  
马吕斯点点头，然后他们重新回到了客厅，格朗泰尔朝着若李和博叙埃走去，在坐下之后悄悄瞥了一眼安灼拉。安灼拉也正在望向他，目光坦诚，甚至在与他对视时笑眯眯地挥了挥手。他的笑容像清晨里新鲜出炉的戚风蛋糕，脸颊上透出可爱的粉红，格朗泰尔看着他，心里清楚地知道这个笑容只是因为安灼拉喝了酒而已，但他还是在自己意识到之前发出了傻笑。  
这傻笑在他听到一声咳嗽之后戛然而止，他赶紧板起脸，把头转向声音来源。原来是热安：“古费说你不喝酒，而安灼拉要我给你一杯苹果汁。”他故意把“安灼拉”说得很重，笑得像只偷到腥的猫。格朗泰尔又脸红了，他恼火地把苹果汁夺了过来：“哦，好的，谢谢，你可以走了。”


	4. Chapter 4

所以，这天晚上安灼拉喝了酒。倒是没有醉到什么程度，毕竟他一向是个自律的人，但酒精还是多少对他起了作用——它让他今晚变得格外话多。比如，他们从古费和热安的家里出来，才刚刚坐到车里，安灼拉就开始说：“你今天没喝酒，我很高兴，你终于肯听我的建议了。”  
格朗泰尔仔细回忆了一下，这才想起来前几天安灼拉叫他不要酒后驾车。显然他早忘了这事，今天不喝酒也不是为了这个理由，但是反正他也不能跟安灼拉说，他实际是担心两人在路上会遭遇袭击，所以他就愉快地接受了这个夸奖。  
“宝贝儿，安全带。”他在点燃发动机时提醒安灼拉道。但他没想到的是，安灼拉会首先探过身来，愉快又固执地说：“你也要系。”他说这句话时正在将手伸向格朗泰尔那边的安全带，温热的，带着啤酒清香的吐息几乎是轻抚着格朗泰尔的脸。格朗泰尔僵住了，忘了手里的动作，放任没上足马力的发动机渐渐熄火。安灼拉注意到他的异常，停下了正在进行的事，就着这个别扭的姿势转过头来看他。他们现在可以接吻，格朗泰尔恍惚地想。这是他第三次想要亲吻安灼拉了。上帝绝对在考验他。  
安灼拉有一对湛蓝的眼珠，他的坚定不移与天真单纯体现在它们的表面，而更多的安灼拉，更真实的安灼拉，还藏在这两块无机质的蓝宝石之后的地方，一个格朗泰尔无法触及的地方。  
有时候格朗泰尔觉得安灼拉像一本摊开的书，但更多的时候，他又读不懂这对蓝眼睛在向他诉说着什么。比如现在就是第二种情况。  
“对不起。”安灼拉突然说，令格朗泰尔更加一头雾水。然后他疲惫地叹了口气：“我不知道该怎么做。”  
格朗泰尔小心地问他：“什么怎么做？”  
他摇了摇头：“你想要系安全带吗？不想的话我不会逼你……”  
又是答非所问。这回格朗泰尔彻底被惹恼了，从座位上坐直了身子：“你他妈的到底在想什么？你能不能有一次，哪怕只有一次！就只是让我知道你在想什么！一直都是，一直都是！你总是若有所思，你总是在计划什么，而我他妈的什么都不知道！”  
他以为安灼拉会生气，然后他们会再吵一架，就像平时那样，但安灼拉只是好像被扇了一巴掌一样看着他。安灼拉没有因德纳第的邪恶计划而受伤，却因为他的话语而受伤了，格朗泰尔绝望地想，他真的是个非常糟糕的追求者。他轻轻摇了摇安灼拉的肩膀：“嘿，抱歉，我不是这个意思，我只是——”  
“不。别——”安灼拉突然挣扎起来，让格朗泰尔觉得自己在照顾一个学龄前的小孩。最后，在这一场混乱的，类似幼猫互斗的打闹中，安灼拉跌在了格朗泰尔的身上，然后。  
然后。  
然后，安灼拉用一只手，撑着格朗泰尔的大/腿/根，把上半身直了起来。  
格朗泰尔把舌头咬出了血才堪堪咽下一声呻吟。  
安灼拉看起来完全不知道自己的手放在了哪，他无比专注且单纯地盯着格朗泰尔的眼睛：“对不起。我没想过这个，我习惯了……习惯了隐瞒，在法庭上你不能一股脑地把所有证据都摆出来，所以不管什么时候，我总是下意识地会隐藏起一些情况，我认为不必要的东西都闭口不言。对不起，老天，真的对不起，我没想过这会伤害到你。”  
这是一句非常真挚的道歉，但是格朗泰尔只有一小半的心思在与安灼拉正常交流上，因为他一大半的心思都在想安灼拉什么时候会发现手边那个正在逐渐变硬的东西。他深吸一口气，心惊胆战地点了点头：“没，没关系，都过去了。”  
“不，”安灼拉固执地摇了摇头，“这不能过去。这是我的错，我伤害了你，我得弥补这个错误。”  
“嗯，随便你。”格朗泰尔现在真的不太关心安灼拉会不会补偿他受伤的心灵，他只关心安灼拉什么时候能把那该死的手从他该死的老二上拿开。所以他努力平稳呼吸，挤出一个微笑：“但如果你还想明天准时上班的话，咱们真的该走了。”  
这次安灼拉歪着头想了想，然后乖巧又缓慢地点了点头，退回到了自己的座位上。格朗泰尔对大腿上失去的温度感到可惜，但他发誓更多是松了口气，真的。  
“我不是不想告诉你，只是我自己也想不明白这是什么。”  
安灼拉听起来很真诚，而且有一种茫然的痛苦。格朗泰尔一下子心软了，刚才那种甚至令他失控的愤怒瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
“那就想明白了再说吧。”他重新点着了发动机，车子向着茫茫夜色驶去。这一路上，安灼拉不时冒出一句莫名奇妙的话，关于今晚的星星，初秋里他偷偷放在窗台上的，等着松鼠过来偷的坚果，或是他讨厌的薄荷冰淇淋。格朗泰尔仔细听着，偶尔给出一个应和，嘴角自然地上扬着。他从来不知道原来安灼拉也有这么丰富可爱的内心世界，他以为安灼拉的世界里只有正义来着，毕竟安灼拉从来没跟他说过这些东西。  
这段路上灯光罕至，所以格朗泰尔打开了远光灯。黑夜的边界在灯光的侵蚀下萎缩，而安灼拉的世界正前所未有地在格朗泰尔的眼前延展。  
他们转了个弯。这时安灼拉突然说：“我那天梦到你了。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“在我们分手之前。”安灼拉的声音非常平静，格朗泰尔强忍住在听到“分手”时的刺痛，含糊地哼唧了一声，等着安灼拉说下去。  
“我们在革命。”  
格朗泰尔忍不住笑出来：“革命？”  
“对，”安灼拉的声音带上了轻松的笑意，“我们在……那应该是法国大革命左右，因为我总在说民主，共和，雅各宾派之类的事。”  
“那我呢？我在做什么？”  
“你在喝酒。”  
他们沉默了一秒，然后同时爆发出笑声。“好吧，对我来说，醉鬼比革命者靠谱。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“你的梦还挺真实的。”  
安灼拉没接话。就在格朗泰尔以为这就是全部时，安灼拉再次开口了：“你对我们的事业不屑一顾，所以我很讨厌你。”  
喔，听起来更真实了。格朗泰尔苦笑了一下，没出声。  
“——我甚至看不起你。”安灼拉叹了口气，“对你说每一句话都像是施舍。我觉得你什么能耐都没有，你来找我，说要为我做些事，给我擦皮鞋都成，我却叫你去喝你的酒，别来打扰我们。”  
“……天啊。”格朗泰尔忍不住发出感叹，如果他不说出这个词，他觉得他会哭。  
安灼拉的讲述开始变得更像自言自语，甚至声音都小了些，但格朗泰尔还是能一字不漏地听下来。  
“然后战斗开始了，我们在前线，你躲在酒馆里喝酒。我们失败了，同伴都死了，我被逼到了酒馆的二楼，士兵拿枪指着我——八杆，我记得清清楚楚。这时你从角落里冒出来，你走过来，问我能不能握住你的手。我同意了，然后我们握住了手，然后枪响了。”  
然后他们进入了一个隧道。这里杂音太多，因此安灼拉暂停了讲述。而格朗泰尔也需要暂停倾听，让他的心在这个巨型管道里能够有几秒钟的时间来逃离真实。但也只有几秒了，隧道并不长，所以他们很快又回到了静谧的夜色中来，安灼拉继续说着。  
“我醒来之后就决定和你分手。我不知道为什么，但我感觉到有什么不对。”安灼拉停顿了一下，“我不知道，R。我觉得……我觉得我对你不够好。”  
格朗泰尔急忙说：“不，你对我很好，真的，你不用……”  
“我对你不好。”安灼拉听起来非常懊丧，“在梦里握住你的手时，我能感到有什么在改变，我在对你微笑，我的肩膀是放松的，这令我困惑。而直到这几天，我才终于明白了这个改变的意义。”  
道路两旁的路灯密集了起来，他们已经驶进了市区。  
“我以前总是在试图改变你，认为你的一切都是错的。可这不对，应该改变的人是我，你酗酒，懒散，玩世不恭，我瞧不起这些，但这是你，这是你的人生，我不是你，不该逼你按照我的意志生活。同时，如果能作为你的爱人，如果我希望你变好，我应该试着去帮助你，而不是高高在上地对你指指点点，横加指责。我应该想要你生活得更快乐，而不该是让你变得符合我的期望。”  
安灼拉说完了。格朗泰尔艰难地保持着平静，他做了几次深呼吸，当两人之间的沉默开始变得喧嚣，他才声音颤抖地开口：“所以这是你要跟我分手的原因？”  
“是。”  
“这他妈的算什么狗屎原因？”他紧紧攥住方向盘，克制着想把它拔下来扔出窗外的冲动，“你跟我分手，就因为你觉得你对我不好？操，安灼拉，你他妈真是个自私的傻逼。我现在就告诉你，我他妈根本不在乎这个——”  
“而你应该在乎！”安灼拉喊了出来，“你他妈的应该在乎自己！我知道你仰慕我，但这不代表你要牺牲自己的自尊，我他妈不是个邪教，不需要你放低自己来达成我的愿望。你值得更好的对待，你得明白你需要被更好地对待。”  
他很想停车叫安灼拉滚下去，但首先这是安灼拉的车，该滚下去的是他，而且他没忘记德纳第对安灼拉的暗杀计划，所以他只好耐着性子对安灼拉怒吼：“你他妈的根本什么都不知道！”  
“而我应该知道！”安灼拉喘了口气，语气稍微柔和了下来，“你说我不知道什么？”  
格朗泰尔猛地打了转向。安灼拉被惯性带着撞到了车门，小小地惊呼了一声。车子驶进了地下停车场。他没回答安灼拉的话，他们沉默着把车停稳。他要解开安全带，安灼拉按住了他的手，语气里带着命令的意思：“我不知道什么？”  
他们这样僵持了一会儿，最后是格朗泰尔先放弃的：“你不知道我有多爱你。”  
他决定这个夜晚真的过于漫长了。他们看了《咒怨》，吃了披萨，马吕斯介绍的德纳第女孩儿，热安和他的闺蜜私房话，古费莫名其妙的劝解。还有安灼拉，安灼拉那个不知所云又异常真实的梦，安灼拉解释了为什么分手——顺便一说，那个理由狗屁不通。而现在他对着安灼拉告白了。  
不是说他没有告白过，他恨不得一天对安灼拉说上十遍我爱你，但这次是不一样的。将“我爱你”这样修饰之后，他承认的不仅是他对安灼拉的爱情，更是他的绝望。他陷得有多深，多害怕失去安灼拉的注意，他就有多绝望，多在这份感情里迷失。  
只要安灼拉还和他在一起，他愿意放弃的事多到不可思议，甚至如果安灼拉叫他去刺杀法国总统，他可能眼睛都不会眨一下，他就有这么爱安灼拉。这是他最脆弱的一面，现在这一面完全的暴露在了安灼拉的审视下，他无处遁形了。  
他把脸埋在了方向盘上，绝望地期待世界末日在此时降临。但上帝不肯叫他如愿，降临在他耳边的不是大洪水的汹涌，而是安灼拉的一声叹息。  
“你呢，你也不知道我有多爱你。”  
这句话让他突然睁开眼睛，不敢相信自己听到了什么。他生怕这是幻觉，急忙把脸抬起来问了一句：“什么？”  
安灼拉解开了安全带：“别搞错了，我和你分手不是为了甩掉你，或者是觉得我们不合适。我不会放弃的，至少现在不会。但我不能和你继续那样的关系，我不想要你委曲求全，也不能容忍自己的傲慢。如果我和你交往，我们的爱情必须是平等且让双方快乐的。”  
他说完之后就打开车门走了。格朗泰尔很想在车里回味一下安灼拉刚才突如其来的告白，但是现在不是时候，他只好匆匆忙忙地下了车朝安灼拉跑过去。在追上安灼拉之后，他试着鼓起勇气和他并排走，却还是失败了。他跟在安灼拉身后，脸上是无法抑制的傻笑：安灼拉是爱他的，这比任何事都要振奋人心。  
停车场距离安灼拉的公寓只有几分钟的路程，现在时间太晚，路上一个人都没有。格朗泰尔瞧着安灼拉的背影，许久以来第一次感到真正的踏实。在他们交往之前，他悲哀地渴求着安灼拉的注意，在他们交往之后，他又每天都怀疑安灼拉要把他甩掉，后来他们分手了，他还要提防着安灼拉把他踢出家门。他和安灼拉的关系从来都可以用“如履薄冰”来形容，而现在，他得到了一个保证，那就是安灼拉爱他，于是这些顾虑全都消失不见了。他现在可以欣喜地，放心地爱安灼拉，爱他走在他前面的感觉，爱这路灯暖黄色的灯光，爱它打在安灼拉金发上形成的光圈，爱他们脚下重合的影子。  
他近乎痴迷地看着安灼拉的背影，深情又专注，这使得当他们路过一个路灯时，他及时看到了安灼拉身上闪烁的红点。他的眼神立刻锋利了起来，本能地把安灼拉推到了最近的暗处。有人在狙击他们，他根据经验朝对面的楼看去，果然在那里看到了红点的来源。  
然后怎么办？总不能一直呆在这里。格朗泰尔在大脑里迅速列出方案，过程中眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对面楼上的红点，然而令他没想到的是，这个红点过了几分钟就消失了。在他的经验里，狙击手不会这么轻易放弃目标，德纳第在搞什么鬼？他眨眨眼睛，实在有些困了，决定把这个问题暂时搁置，总之现在，他们躲过了这一劫。他不禁松了口气。在刚才的几分钟里，他的身体高度紧张，只顾得盯着对面的红色准星，对其他都无知无觉，而现在放松下来了，感觉回到了身体里，他这才发现安灼拉的手正搭在他的腰上。  
他僵了一瞬，迅速检视起两人现在的姿势来：安灼拉被他推到了墙上，他的手抵着安灼拉的胸口，还有，正如他刚才所发现的，安灼拉的手正在他的腰间。他一下子尴尬得要命，慌忙抬起头看向安灼拉，试着给出一个合理的解释。安灼拉的双眼里有光芒在闪烁，格朗泰尔望着这对双眼，忽然忘了他本来在做什么，他现在应该做什么。但这些也不太重要了，总之这大概是他第四次想要亲吻安灼拉。  
“我们还没和好。”安灼拉突然说。  
格朗泰尔不假思索地说：“我随时可以和好。”  
安灼拉执拗地摇头：“不，我们都还没准备好。”  
格朗泰尔有点失落，但在安灼拉爱他这个前提之下，不管现在发生什么，他都可以忍耐了。“嗯，呃，好吧，那慢慢来。”他这样说着，打算从这个奇怪的姿势中退开，但安灼拉收紧了在他腰上的手。  
他们在微弱的光线里对视了片刻，然后安灼拉低下了头，而格朗泰尔闭上了双眼。


	5. Chapter 5

“我知道你不相信我。”  
这是爱潘妮·德纳第对格朗泰尔说的第一句话。这个柴火妞踩着一双看着巨大的厚底鞋走进缪尚咖啡馆，腿细得像是被风干了脂肪的香肠，黑色皮裙堪堪盖住屁股，下面的网袜明显已经被刮坏了几处。她气势汹汹地在格朗泰尔对面坐下，说出了以上的第一句话，使得格朗泰尔立刻决定了自己喜欢这个姑娘。  
“女士，你想喝什么？”他撑着下巴，笑眯眯地问。这种程度的调情是他的礼貌——也许他对安灼拉的爱至死不渝，但他毕竟还是个混球，“需要推荐的话，他们的摩卡不错。”  
爱潘妮怀疑地看了他一眼，目光躲闪地反问他：“你请我吗？”  
“呃，”格朗泰尔眨眨眼，他没料到这个，“只要你别把整间咖啡馆买下来？”  
她看起来松了口气，对着柜台后的热安招了招手：“培根蛋三明治！谢谢！”  
爱潘妮的声音很洪亮，热安吓了一跳，像只受惊的兔子一样四处看了看，最后把目光锁定在了他们这里。格朗泰尔仿佛看到了他支楞起来的大耳朵。他在热安询问的目光里耸了耸肩，朝爱潘妮指了指。热安无奈地摇了摇头，微笑着对爱潘妮回了一句：“稍等！”  
格朗泰尔歪嘴一笑：“那么。你想要开门见山地谈正经事，还是我们先彼此增进一下感情？”他估计自己看起来十分猥琐，但这是他表达喜爱的方式，所以别责备他。  
爱潘妮翻了个白眼，拿出一个闪存盘摔到了桌子上：“我选正经事。这里记录着德纳第的全部计划，简单来说就是，尽管你们对他步步紧逼，他还是成功地在巴黎各地都布好了炸弹，随时都可以引爆。但他这样做的真正目的并不真的是轰炸巴黎，而是普吕梅街上的那家银行，更准确来说是里面的钱。你们应该感谢他不是个真正的恐怖分子，否则巴黎早已经岌岌可危了。”  
格朗泰尔斟酌着她的话，伸出手要把闪存盘拿过来，爱潘妮迅速把它按在掌心下。  
“我不是来做志愿者的。”  
她仰起头，努力让自己看起来强势且镇定，但脸上僵硬的表情已经出卖了她的紧张。格朗泰尔也看出她不是真的底气十足，因此故意放松地靠回椅背上：“在谈条件之前，你得知道你是个德纳第女孩儿，我相信你知道的情报都是真的，但你要怎么证明你不会骗我？”  
他仔细观察着爱潘妮的表情：她目光坚毅，但在瞳孔深处还藏有退缩的情绪，正要开口，却又闭上了眼，像在最后关头又犹豫了起来。而当她再睁开眼时，最后一点犹疑与畏惧完全消失了。她拿出了钱包，从里面取出了一张照片。照片上有一个看起来年轻些的她，还有一个看起来只有四五岁的男孩，爱潘妮把那个男孩亲密地抱在怀里，两人的脸上都有着灿烂的笑容。格朗泰尔注意到照片的边缘微微泛黄，而且实在是旧了，说明这张相片已经有些年头，并且必定是经常被拿出来翻看。  
“帮我找到他，”爱潘妮的语气很强硬，指尖却温柔地摩挲着相片上的男孩，“这是我的弟弟，他叫……他曾经叫加弗洛什·德纳第，但我不知道他现在叫什么。”  
她做了一次深呼吸，声音开始颤抖：“他被那个老混蛋卖给掮客换钱，那个老鼬鼠……”这些叙述勾起了她的回忆，她的眼神变得阴暗，气得浑身发抖，但她逼迫自己冷静地继续：“我可以把我知道的所有都告诉你们，我保证这里面有你们不知道的消息，但你必须答应我找到我弟弟……”  
看着眼前的女孩，格朗泰尔有些恍惚。多年前的一个雨夜又从他的记忆里浮上来：他记得男人腥臭的手紧紧捂着他的口鼻，他试图叫喊，却发不出声音……[救我……]他像在水下溺毙的人，艰难地在腐烂与污泥的气味中寻找呼吸的机会……[妈妈，救我——]  
“……是真的，你们可以去查。”见格朗泰尔没有反应，爱潘妮的音调不由自主地拔高了。她急切地解释，盯着他的眼神好像抓住了一根救命的绳索，“关于加弗洛什，我说的都是真的。所以，这是个交易，你不需要完全信任我，但是……”  
格朗泰尔回过神来，他摸了摸鼻子，不耐烦地夺走爱潘妮紧紧攥着的闪存盘：“好了好了，那就这么说定了。”爱潘妮对他的转变显示出困惑，而他也确实清楚自己太过轻率了：如果爱潘妮对加弗洛什的关心都是装出来的，那他可亏大了，但他就是……他就是不能，他不能知道了一个儿童买卖的案子却撒手不管。  
他清了清嗓子，对还愣着的爱潘妮说：“但我也要事先说清楚，我不喜欢坏姑娘，而如果你要做个说谎的坏姑娘，我说要踢你的屁股可不是情趣游戏里的那种。”  
爱潘妮看起来就要吐出来了，看向格朗泰尔的目光像在看着一只巨型鼻涕虫：“我刚才就想问了，你总是这么恶心吗？”  
适逢热安把培根三明治放到爱潘妮的跟前，他同情地看着她：“他最近和男朋友闹了别扭，精神有些失常，忍耐一下吧。”  
格朗泰尔辩解道：“没有这样的事！我们好着呢。”  
“喔，你们和好了？”热安饶有兴趣地歪头看着他，而他送给了热安一个傻乎乎的，大大的，闪闪发光的笑容：“没有啊。”  
热安怜悯地看了他一会儿，最后弯下腰，小声对爱潘妮说：“你看，他真的有些精神失常了。”  
他大笑起来：“我是认真的，小天使，我从来没这么正常过。”  
热安眯起眼睛，怀疑地打量了他一番，他无辜地耸耸肩。  
“好吧，随你怎么说。”热安留下这一句话就转身回到了柜台。格朗泰尔想起了ABC的电影之夜，忍不住又傻笑起来。  
他的确没骗热安，因为他和安灼拉确实没有和好；但他也没有精神失常，因为现在的他们也确实比以往任何时候的都要好。甚至在那天夜里，在安灼拉低下头，然后他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，而他们的嘴唇堪堪相触时，是他主动推开了安灼拉。格朗泰尔居然会放弃一次亲吻安灼拉的机会，这简直闻所未闻，但它真的发生了，而且格朗泰尔没有后悔。安灼拉是爱他的，这个事实让他的世界完全改变了，他曾经认为他们之间的关系要按倒计时计算，认为安灼拉的每一个亲吻都可能是最后一个，但现在他觉得他以后还能得到无数个来自安灼拉的亲吻，所以他不那么着急现在就透支一个了。  
[我们还没和好。]他照着安灼拉的原话说了一遍，安灼拉动作停顿了一下，然后改为和格朗泰尔额头相抵。最后，直到他们放开对方，走回到家中，互道晚安，安灼拉回了卧室，而他躺进安灼拉为他新买的床垫里时，格朗泰尔都一直在傻笑。他宣布这是他人生中最幸福的一个晚上，天堂里的云朵也不比他身下的床垫柔软。爱情真他妈是件美妙的事儿。  
“——求你了，也许别人陷入爱情的样子会更赏心悦目，但你这副样子真的很恶心。”爱潘妮看起来忍无可忍，而这个评价让格朗泰尔对自己感到十分满意。他点点头，喝了口桌上的咖啡，突然又想起来那天晚上被他搁置的问题：“对了，那天我们遇到了袭击，但是这次袭击不像是真的要杀人，更像是恐吓。德纳第终于意识到这种手段有多幼稚了吗？”  
爱潘妮皱着眉想了想：“不，你的小男朋友是个再好不过的诱饵，他不可能放过。如果他不再真的试图杀掉你们……看来他是准备在最后的关头拿那个人做人质。”  
格朗泰尔收起了嬉皮笑脸，把手臂搁在桌子上：“照这么说，他的计划已经快要走到最后一步了。”  
“是，因为他的帮手回来了，”爱潘妮下意识地捏了捏拇指，“蒙帕纳斯，他的帮手，昨天才成功越狱。他们肯定想尽快做完这一单，然后就远走高飞，所以德纳第的动作会非常，非常快，你们必须尽快把地铁的炸弹拆除，否则等他们抢银行的时候，你们可就忙不过来了。”  
从她的语气中，格朗泰尔不难察觉到事情的紧急。他点点头：“好，我这就去安排拆除炸弹的事。那今天就到这里，我们随时联系，反正你知道我的手机号码。”  
爱潘妮点点头，但她看起来还有话要说，于是格朗泰尔带着询问的眼神看着她。  
“等这件事结束，最好别忘了你的承诺。我可不是什么钟爱坏小子的傻姑娘，如果你胆敢毁约——”格朗泰尔突然怪叫一声，因为爱潘妮狠狠地踩上了他的脚。她甚至又在格朗泰尔的脚上用力碾了碾：“——我就让你见识见识坏女孩的能耐。”  
她礼貌且做作地与格朗泰尔告别，然后愉快地起身离去，手里还拿着热安端来的培根蛋三明治。而格朗泰尔在原地坐着，疼得整张脸都皱了起来。热安不紧不慢地走到他旁边，吹了声口哨：“看来你们聊得不错？”


	6. Chapter 6

“——看来你们聊得不错。”公白飞擦了擦额头上的汗，然后低下头接着鼓捣手头的东西。  
“呃，你真这么想？”格朗泰尔百无聊赖地靠在旁边的墙上，听着他的回音从楼梯间的各处传来。时值午后，他们正在巴黎某个商场楼梯间里的消防柜旁，公白飞在拆炸弹，他帮不上什么忙，只能没事找事，没话找话，所以他把同爱潘妮的会面完完整整地给公白飞讲了一遍，没想到得到了这样的评价。  
公白飞耸了耸肩：“听你的讲述，我觉得你们两个挺合得来的，如果不是在这样的情况下相遇，说不定真能成为朋友呢。”  
“唔。”格朗泰尔认真地思考起来。刨去他喜欢爱潘妮这一点，他也确实在与对方的交流中感觉到前所未有的放松，而这是他和ABC的任何人在一起时都没感受过的。不是说热安不够贴心，或是若李和博叙埃不够好玩。首先郑重声明：热安是他的好闺蜜，最好的那个，他甚至愿意和热安互涂指甲油。但爱潘妮是不一样的，她洗得发旧的皮衣皮裙，被烟油熏黄的指甲与牙齿，明显廉价的化妆品，甚至假装凶巴巴的态度，都让格朗泰尔觉得她比任何旁人都更可亲近。  
就像两只在巴黎的灯红酒绿里茫然游窜的老鼠。他们曾经战战兢兢，孤独无靠，现在终于——或者说，他终于遇到了爱潘妮。热安，安灼拉，或是ABC的其他人，他们都是漂亮的小猫。他们容许格朗泰尔在他们的派对里跳来跳去，而格朗泰尔也享受与他们一起的时光，但归根结底，他们还是一群小猫。这还是不一样的。  
“我甚至觉得，你和她在一起会比你和安灼拉要合适得多，”在格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，就要脱口而出一些有的没的之前，公白飞继续说：“但就现在的状况看来，你和安灼拉才是最坚不可摧的一对。说真的，我完全想不通你们是怎么坚持到现在的，但是又完全想象不到你们真正分手的样子……连我也讲不出道理来，可能这就是爱情吧。”  
没那么难想象，比如我们现在就已经分手了，格朗泰尔心想。热安说他们分手之前和之后没什么两样，古费拉克根本不拿他们分手当回事，而他刚刚得知，他们之中最敏锐，最聪明的公白飞都没看出来他们分手了。格朗泰尔心情复杂地说：“说真的，在你们心目里，安灼拉和我到底算是怎么一回事啊？”  
公白飞皱着眉头认真思考了起来：“呃……”  
格朗泰尔摆了摆手：“你还是先干活吧。”  
“好吧。”公白飞点点头，再次埋首于炸弹中。格朗泰尔看了眼手机：距离安灼拉的下班时间还有一个半小时，而这是根据爱潘妮的情报所知的最后一处炸弹，所以如果公白飞进展顺利的话，他就能准时接安灼拉下班了。然后他们会去超市购买蔬菜和零食，再然后他们会回到家里，一起做饭，一起吃饭，一起坐在沙发上看netflix，一起消灭掉一大包薯片。真是不能更完美的一个晚上。  
他为自己的想象笑了出来，并带着这个笑容将周围巡视了一圈。实际上没什么好看的，在一个有扶手梯和电梯的商场里，楼梯间总是甚少有人光顾，所以在这个午后，不管他看几次，能看到的都只有分毫无差的，几叠空荡荡的楼梯，于是比起警惕地检查环境，他这个动作更像是一种无聊的例行程序。但这一次，就在他决定收回目光时，他听到了楼梯间的门被推开的吱呀声。  
他转头看去，只见一个男人正从门后挤进来，双眼紧盯着他们两个。格朗泰尔本能地感觉不对劲，因而仔细观察着他的动作，终于在他的右手即将露出门外时及时反应了过来，一把将公白飞扑倒在了身下。枪声如他所料地响了起来，子弹擦着他的头发飞过。公白飞只愣了一秒，经验让他很快冷静下来，拽了格朗泰尔一把：“我就快完成了，帮忙拖住他。”他点点头，猛地起身把那人撞倒在地。  
首先要解决的是那人手里的枪。格朗泰尔朝那把枪瞥了一眼，那人立刻猜出格朗泰尔要做什么，于是抢先朝着回到了消防柜前的公白飞开了一枪，但格朗泰尔在他扣动扳机之前已经钳制住他持枪的手，因而子弹转变轨迹射进了天花板里。趁着格朗泰尔将全部精神放在了夺枪上，那人勾着他的腿反将他压到了身下，不多时又被格朗泰尔重新夺取了主动权。两人你来我往了几个回合，直到枪从持枪者的手中脱落，格朗泰尔急忙将它踢到了公白飞的脚下。公白飞几乎是立刻就把它举了起来，对准了袭击者的脑袋——  
“——别动！”  
所有混乱瞬间停止了，只有喘息声暴露着刚刚发生的一切。袭击者呆立在了原地，而格朗泰尔终于松了口气：“好了，游戏结束。”他从后裤腰里取出手铐——真感谢热安叫他必须带着这玩意儿。他铐住了袭击者的一只手，然而与咔哒声同时响起的还有公白飞一声惊慌的“小心”。  
在反应过来之前，他先是感到腰间一阵剧烈的刺痛，他低头一看，袭击者的手里不知何时多了一把刀子，刀锋横插进去他的腹部，他的血从开口处涌流出来。  
但他对这景象无知无觉了。  
疼，他只能感受到疼。太疼了。他疼得头晕目眩，模模糊糊地看到袭击者狰狞的面容，听到巨大的枪响，歇斯底里的笑声，公白飞的呼喊……  
最后他听到了一阵杂乱的脚步声……  
急救车的鸣笛……  
七嘴八舌……手忙脚乱……  
——他合上了双眼。  
世界终于重回安静。


	7. Chapter 7

“——我必须知道……”  
“先别……”  
“…………到底是——”  
“……不是那样…………”  
刻意压低的谈话声从身旁传来，他感觉到自己的身体在苏醒，全身上下的神经元挨个变得敏感起来。进而感觉到自己正躺在床上，而熟悉的福尔马林味道昭示着这是一张医院里的床。他的手指自然地颤动了一下，耳朵想要听清身旁两人的谈话，但腰间的疼痛与酥麻攫住了他的全部感知。是伤口与麻药，他仅凭本能就可以辨认出这两位老相识，它们在将他重新拉入昏沉的状态，像将夕照拖入黑夜。他挣扎着听清了一句：“我担心他。”判断出是安灼拉的声音，那语气坚定如同铅石落地，他在混沌中避无可避地再次陷入了沉睡。  
他做了个怪梦：一个雨夜里，爱潘妮照片上的男孩直勾勾地望着他，他向男孩伸手，男孩突然变成了公白飞的样子。他把这个公白飞扑倒在身下，看着子弹射进他的太阳穴，又从另一边穿出，带着迸溅的脑浆与焰火。焰火引发爆炸，他们所在的商场陷入火海。整个巴黎都燃烧了起来。安灼拉也在燃烧，他真正成为了太阳，肉身隐约出现于光明的罅隙。“我担心你。”他听到安灼拉这样说，沉着一如往常。然后安灼拉握住了他的手。  
他就是在这时醒来的，手指才出现下意识的颤动，便被紧紧握住了。昏沉感一扫而空，他顺从着清醒睁开了双眼，发现安灼拉正在望着他。他从对方的眼神中阅读出疲惫与担忧，而他的手也被安灼拉紧紧握着。和梦里的场景一模一样。  
这是最坏的一刻，也是最好的一刻。他的腹部仍有刀伤的疼痛与麻药的不适，浑身累得像散了架，而安灼拉神情严峻，眼白里甚至出现了象征过度劳累的血丝。但他们的手正紧紧相握，而且他还活着，所以他愿意管这个叫皆大欢喜。他真爱这一刻的古怪温馨，所以虽然他气力不足，仍朝安灼拉露出虚弱的傻笑。而安灼拉一见他醒了，松弛的面部立刻紧绷起来。“你有什么要说的吗？”语气几乎是在质问。  
气氛陡然变得冰冷，格朗泰尔浑身僵硬起来，逼仄苍白的病房瞬间成了审讯室。安灼拉肯定知道了什么，格朗泰尔想到。他有些慌乱，但还是勉强笑了笑，故作轻松地说：“我还是个伤患哎，你真的要现在审问我吗？我都听到人道主义精神为你哭泣了。”  
这句话够有趣了，但还没有趣到叫安灼拉转移视线：安灼拉依旧带着坚定的，质问的目光看他。他咬了咬嘴唇，没被安灼拉握住的手攥紧了：或许这是他该跟安灼拉摊牌的时候了。他对自己的秘密工作避而不谈从来都不是为了隐瞒，而只是觉得安灼拉不会相信。而如果，如果安灼拉是爱他的，说不定……  
“——车祸，爆炸，那天夜里瞄准我的狙击枪——是的，我没那么迟钝。而现在你腹部中刀，躺在医院里。”安灼拉将事实罗列了出来。原来他早就发现了，格朗泰尔暗骂自己的粗心，但也对接下来的坦白感到稍微放心了一点，至少他不需要说服安灼拉这些事故并非偶然。  
安灼拉垂下双眼，格朗泰尔惶恐地发现他的眼中有悲哀的情绪，慌张地想要给出安慰。但安灼拉摇了摇头，抬起头再次看向他，目光尽力保持着坚定：“听着，R，不管你……不管你现在是在做什么，我都能接受。我保证。也许我做不到支持，但我……我会试着接受。”  
格朗泰尔眨眨眼睛。安灼拉在说什么？“做不到支持”？他在拯救巴黎，安灼拉这样的正义伙伴怎么可能会不支持？他正疑惑着，就听到安灼拉深吸了一口气：“我不在乎……好吧，我在乎，但我更在乎的是你。所以我会接受，不管你是黑手党还是——”  
“黑手党？！”格朗泰尔难以置信地睁大了眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏。愤怒在他的心口翻涌，这牵扯到了他腹部的伤口，但精神上的痛苦令他对这点疼痛无暇顾及，“所以，经历了这么多事之后，你的结论是我是个黑手党？老天，安灼拉！你都是怎么看我的？！”  
安灼拉茫然地看着他。他看起来非常委屈，但这只让格朗泰尔感觉到更加愤怒——安灼拉凭什么委屈？该委屈的是他才对！他忍着腹部的疼痛继续怒吼：“这就是我为什么不告诉你真相！你总是以为我是最坏的那个，你觉得我什么都不能，所以即使我诚实地告诉你，我他妈是个该死的安全局特工，正在想方设法阻止该死的巴黎被炸成废墟，你也只会觉得我在耍你！”  
“……你……”安灼拉眯起眼睛，似乎不敢相信自己听到了什么，“你是说你……是安全局的特工？”  
他果然不相信。格朗泰尔必须要闭上眼睛，否则他不确定自己看上去会有多糟。安灼拉说爱他，这也许是真的，但他们不可能因此而突然变得合拍。都怪爱情的狂喜让他迷失了，如果他还有丁点理智的思考，就会知道自己不该以为他和安灼拉之间还会有无穷无尽的亲吻，更不该对他们的关系抱有哪怕一点点的期待。也许他们之间深深相爱，但这绝不意味他和安灼拉可以靠着这点儿爱情走完一生，生活所需的远比一点爱情要多得多。  
他一下子泄了气，愤怒与委屈都被一片灰蒙蒙的，混沌的失落稀释了。他不知道该说些什么，安灼拉的手还在握着他的手，他突然觉得这只手烫得发疼，因而想把它收回来，却又被安灼拉慌张地拽了回去：“你真的……真的不是黑手党之类的，而是个特工？”  
怒气重新回到他的身体，他没好气地回答：“操，信不信由你，反正我真的是。”  
安灼拉急忙说：“不，我不是这个意思，既然你这样说，那我就会信任你……”  
这句话没由来的刺痛了他，他急忙打断安灼拉：“不，别……我不需要你施舍信任，我没那么可悲。”他的心脏像一只柠檬被攥在安灼拉的手里，酸涩的汁液顺着血管流淌进全身。在这个方面，安灼拉永远不知道自己有多残忍。  
“这不是施舍，”安灼拉的语气变得低沉，真他妈的叫人想要信服他，“我是说真的，如果你这样说，那么我就会信任你……”  
格朗泰尔忍不住笑出来：“你会信任我？不，说真的，你可以说实话，这没什么。我知道的，不管我说什么，你都不会信，你甚至不会相信我能在不把厨房炸飞的情况下煎好一块牛排……”  
“你他妈根本就没试过！”安灼拉突然爆发出来，“你根本就没试过赢得我的信任！你什么都不跟我说，不管我问你什么，你都会敷衍过去。事实上，如果你说你是个特工，我会相信你，如果你说你会煎牛排，我也会相信你。但你从来不给我这个机会！我对你的一切坦白毫无准备，我不知道你会射击，不知道你会格斗技，更不知道你还有拯救巴黎的英雄情怀，你什么都不肯告诉我，你叫我怎么一下子就相信你是——”  
“——这里禁止大声喧哗！床上的那位，如果你的身体真的恢复到了可以扯着嗓子生气的程度，出院手续随时能办，别在这里霸占资本主义医疗资源。”护士从门口探出头来训斥。两人立刻脸红了，吵架时的气势消了大半，不约而同地像做错事的小学生一样说了句“抱歉”。病房门“嘭”的一声关上了，格朗泰尔小声抱怨了一句：“你的声音也不怎么小嘛。”安灼拉为此微笑起来。  
如果没有这个小插曲，其实格朗泰尔是打算反驳回去的，但他心里很清楚，那只是防御性的，或者出于习惯的与安灼拉进行无效争吵，什么意义都没有。而且只消稍稍用理智思考一下，他就能明白安灼拉说得是对的——他确实没试过让安灼拉相信他。所以安灼拉在这件事上是无辜的，该道歉的是他。  
所以他打算道歉。而当他张开嘴时，那句“对不起”被他幼稚的自尊压在了喉咙里，怎么也出不来。他突然想到自己从来都没向安灼拉认错过。真像个无理取闹的幼稚鬼，他不禁为自己以前的所作所为感到了羞愧。而回到眼下，他还在纠结着该怎么开口道歉，就听见了安灼拉反倒在对他说：“对不起。”  
“我不该在你肚子上还有刀伤时说这些。”安灼拉低下头，肩膀垮了下来，“我也不该这么凶……也许正是我的态度让你觉得……不能被信任。”他像只淋了雨的小狗，几乎能看见他两只耷拉下来的耳朵，“对不起。”  
格朗泰尔愣住了。他整颗心揪紧了，他胸口发闷，他呼吸不畅，他想哭。他已经哭了。安灼拉为什么要为了他做到这个地步？安灼拉为什么能为了他做出这样的妥协？这样做真的，真的——有任何的，哪怕一丁点的意义吗？  
他真的不这么觉得。  
“别再做这些了，”他闭上眼睛，呼吸颤抖，“不会有希望的，也许你真的爱我，但我们不合适。”  
安灼拉停顿了一会儿，再开口时明显是耐着性子在回答：“好吧，那你来说说，怎样才算‘合适’？”  
“至少别像我们这样总是争吵，互相不了解，不理解，不接受。”  
“我已经说过了，这都是我的错，我会试着和你平等相处，不再傲慢……”  
“不！老天——不！你别再这样了！”真是该死，为什么他总要对安灼拉大喊大叫？可他就是控制不住，“这是我的错！是我！你也许确实傲慢了一点，但你是对的，你百分百的对，你什么错都没有。是我什么都不告诉你，是我总是什么努力都不做，然后反过来怪你不信任我……操，都他妈是我的错！对不起！妈的，对不起，对不起！”  
他不得不用自由的那只手遮住双眼，不然就要叫安灼拉看见他有多糟糕。他就像脱光了衣服躺在实验台上，甚至皮肤也被剥离了，安灼拉能毫无阻隔地看到他跃动的，鲜活的心脏，能清晰地辨别出他的颈部动脉。这些部位失去了遮蔽如此脆弱，灰尘都能蛰疼它们，仿佛一刀就能割破。他决定就在这儿等着安灼拉落刀。  
但安灼拉还是该死的沉稳镇静：“别把什么错都揽在自己身上，我说了我也有问题。而你现在也知道了自己的问题，我们只需要一起努力，一起试着改变自己的……”  
他用力地摇头：“不，不。什么都不会改变，安灼拉，你总是把任何事都想得太美好，你甚至相信给市长写信就能让他重视单身母亲的租房困难。但世界永远不是这么简单的，安灼拉，你看，我就是一个这样的懒汉，做不出更多的努力。我还是个懦夫，遇到这些问题永远首先想着落荒而逃。我就是一个垃圾桶，只能给出散发着腐臭的垃圾，挖个底朝天也翻不出什么好东西。没人能对我有永恒的耐性，即使我们这一次成功度过了危机，日后只会有更多的问题出现，你早晚会撑不下去，你早晚会放弃我。我不想到最后变得不可收拾，所以，求你，现在开始，别再这样了。”  
他这段话说完之后，很长一段时间里，两人之间都只剩下呼吸的声音。他不知道这是怎么一回事，他们只是在这个小小的房间里进行了一场谈话，此刻却都气喘吁吁，像刚刚进行过了万里跋涉。  
“所以你就这么打发我？”安灼拉终于打破了沉默。他气得声音都在发抖，由于刻意的压制，这愤怒听起来甚至像是一种哭腔，“那天晚上，你明明已经相信我了，为什么现在又不了？你还说我不知道你有多爱我，所以你是怎么爱我的？就像这样吗？就为了你那点愚蠢的杞人忧天，你就要放弃我了吗？你甚至都不肯让我试一试，你甚至自己都不肯试一试！”他停了一下，就在格朗泰尔要开口时，他突然用力又坚定地喊了起来：“我不允许！”  
“你该死的为什么就不能现实一点……”  
“抱着我。”  
“这样下……什么？”  
安灼拉没再废话，就着坐在床边的姿势朝格朗泰尔压下来。他粗暴的动作毫无悬念地弄疼了格朗泰尔的伤口，应激反应让床上的这位伤患发出一声惨叫，但安灼拉还是不管不顾地紧紧抱住了他。格朗泰尔大喘了几口气才勉强恢复过来，他想要拒绝，却感觉到安灼拉在他耳边均匀的呼吸，安灼拉的金发轻抚着他的脸，而安灼拉的躯体如此温暖坚实。他的欲念由此蚕食了所有他念，让他不假思索地将身上的人回抱住了。  
他这才意识到自己有多渴求来自安灼拉的拥抱，像出走的影子渴求重新依附于身体。灵魂契合时爆发出剧烈的光热，他闭上眼，放空心思，试着不被这光热灼伤，试着保持冷静，试着让这拥抱止于拥抱，而这时安灼拉动了动身子，给自己找了个更舒服的姿势，同时稍微抬起腰身，避开了格朗泰尔的伤口。  
他的动作那样小心翼翼，好像身下的不是一块血呼呼的，长满卷曲体毛的肚皮，而是一朵孱弱的花。就是这一个瞬间，格朗泰尔变得脆弱，他的理智被冲决了，对安灼拉的欲望如同潮涌将他淹没。拥抱时紧贴的胸口足够好，但面对安灼拉时他永远想要更进一步，他想要亲吻，之后会想要触碰他光/裸的体肤，从指尖，到掌心，到手腕的动脉，到锁骨，再到他的心口，再蜿蜒向下达到更私密的地域。他对安灼拉的欲/望向来无休无止。他抓紧安灼拉背后衣衫的手永远在无声地呐喊着想要更多。  
而刚才的那些念头，关于信任，放弃，现实与其他的消极念头，都在这场爱/欲的浪潮中悉数消弭了。而当浪潮退去，岸上就只剩下了一点稀薄的，摇摇晃晃的希望。它颤颤巍巍地生长，竟也在格朗泰尔的心中扎下了坚韧的根来。  
安灼拉每给他一个拥抱，沙漠里便多出一朵玫瑰。  
“你不需要相信我们的未来，你不需要相信任何事，你甚至不需要相信你自己，”安灼拉的吐息温柔地灼烧着他的耳朵，“这些，我会让你相信的。而现在，你就只需要相信我，相信我不会放弃你，相信我能改变这些事，相信我的全部，这样行不行？”  
他什么都说不出口，只好趴在安灼拉的肩上用力点了点头。


	8. Chapter 8

安灼拉对他提出了一个问题：“你为什么总是预设最坏的结果，比如我不爱你，比如我不信任你，”还有，“并且选择什么努力都不做？”  
这个问题是在他们吵架又和好之后的第二天，也就是他住院的第三天里提出的。对此，他没少进行思考，尽管这只是由于形势所迫：目前他的身体所能允许他做的最剧烈的运动，就是躲过医护人员的眼线，在住院楼外偷偷抽一颗烟，这就使得他多出了不少干瞪眼做白日梦的时间。而对一个格朗泰尔来说，白日梦基本可以等同于安灼拉，安灼拉的问题自然也包括在内，所以他还是花了不少时间来思考这个问题。  
事实上他早就知道了答案，因为在安灼拉之前，他早就这样问过自己，只是他不确定该如何将自己的这段童年经历向安灼拉展示，如何让它听起来如他所认为的那样平凡，而不必收获愚蠢的怜悯，或是更加愚蠢的鼓励，这才是最令他苦恼的事。  
在他的住院期间，安灼拉住在热安和古费拉克的家里。格朗泰尔没有明说，但敏锐如安灼拉，他也猜到了自己现在处境危险，所以没有拒绝那对爱情鸟的同住邀请。天使热安时常给格朗泰尔发一些安灼拉的照片，比如今天夜里，格朗泰尔点开他发来的消息，就看到了一个正在沙发上读书的安灼拉：他穿着珊瑚绒的袜子，双脚陷进柔软的沙发，书本举到胸前，头颅轻微低垂。他暗红色的毛衣像是经过红酒的浸润，酒香就在昏黄流动的灯光里氤氲。  
格朗泰尔对着这张照片傻笑了一会儿，屏幕上突然弹出一个对话框，他点开一看，是古费拉克给他发的一张照片：安灼拉在沙发上睡着了，手放松了对书的控制，头歪在沙发背上，金发向下流淌。  
本应是多么平凡又温馨的画面！但须知发件人是古费拉克，他不可能就只是叫格朗泰尔欣赏安灼拉和平安详的睡颜，所以格朗泰尔在痴迷地盯了一会儿安灼拉落着光的睫毛，与晶莹透光的脸蛋之后，就发现那半张的，像要传达神谕的嘴里有口水流了出来。  
于是格朗泰尔毫不犹豫地把发信人和照片一并截图给安灼拉发了过去。几分钟之后他的手机开始疯狂震动，而直到它安静下来为止，古费拉克一共发了七十三条消息来控诉他的塑料姐妹情。  
他看都没看，直接给安灼拉发了消息：“抱歉，吵醒你了。”因为显然安灼拉要先被他的消息吵醒，并且跟古费拉克“聊了聊”这件事，古费拉克才会突然发疯。至于那七十三条控诉嘛，那就不是什么要紧事儿了。  
[没关系，我总不能就这样在沙发上睡一整晚。]安灼拉回复，[还有，你一天都没给我发消息了:(]  
他看着屏幕上的文字，一下子紧张得手心冒汗，僵直着脊背从床上弹坐了起来。安灼拉为此不高兴了吗？他在心里骂了句“该死”，攥紧了手机，咬着牙给安灼拉回复。  
“抱歉，我”  
把“我”字打完之后，他实在编不出什么理由，只好再把“我”字删掉，硬着头皮只把一句“抱歉”发了出去，忐忑不安地等着安灼拉的回应。  
安灼拉过了一会儿才回复他：[我没有埋怨，你不需要道歉。]  
一个念头瞬间击中了他，他突然意识到安灼拉的那句话只是一句平常的聊天，而他太过小题大做了。他窘迫地想说些什么来补救尴尬的局面，这时安灼拉又发来了一条。  
[或许我该直接说的，我只是想你了。]  
噢。  
他倒回床上，两颊泛红，心口感觉像是被人揍了一拳。“也想你。”他轻声嘟囔，然而手指一阵飞舞之后，出现在聊天框内的却是：“想我？迫不及待地想和我吵架了？”  
在内心开始尖叫不对之前，他的食指已经迫不及待地按下了发送键。格朗泰尔瞪着自己发出的消息看了一会儿，放下了手机，平静地翻着白眼装死。格朗泰尔，好样的，你完蛋了，国家应为你搞砸事情的能力授勋。安灼拉竟然当你是个还堪拯救的个体。噢，可怜的安灼拉。  
这个夜晚能不能从人类历史里删除？他绝望地做着痴心妄想。手机在这时振动了一下，像打了个喷嚏，安灼拉的消息框再次弹了出来，他装作听不见，继续在床上躺尸。过了一会儿，手机开始嗡嗡振个不停——有人打电话进来了。他吓得险些从床上摔下去：这通电话想都不用想，绝对是安灼拉打来的。他内心里对于接听十分抗拒，可手机的振铃仿佛地狱使者的脚步，他也只好咽咽口水，赶在那使者的镣铐将他铐住之前按下了接听：“喂，安灼拉？”  
“嗨，你看到我刚刚发的消息了吗？”  
格朗泰尔咽了咽口水：“呃，我……我刚刚睡着了。”好吧，真够蹩脚的。但是拜托，这真是他在这电光火石间能想到的最好借口了。  
“啊，”安灼拉听起来有些紧张，“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”  
“……呃，”安灼拉的迟钝与真诚让他产生了愧疚，他真宁可自己的谎言被无情戳穿，“没，没事，你说吧。”  
安灼拉说得飞快：“好吧，先不说那个了。明天周六，热安会载我去医院看你。就这事儿，再见，好好休息。”  
“你也好好休息。”他赶在安灼拉挂掉电话之前及时补了一句。安灼拉在电话那头停顿了一下，然后轻笑了一声：“晚安。”不等格朗泰尔把晚安说完，听筒里已经响起了忙音。  
退出电话界面之后，格朗泰尔想着两人刚才的对话，突然对安灼拉的消息产生了好奇，因而悄悄地点开了同安灼拉聊天的对话框，想看看他都说了些什么。  
[是，你敢相信吗？我竟然开始想念和你吵架的日子了。其实仔细想想，那些争吵没那么糟，是不是？]  
不。格朗泰尔感觉到热，笑得像是中了诅咒，身下的床一浮一沉，好像他已经回到了安灼拉为他新置办的床垫上。  
那些争吵糟糕透顶。安灼拉也糟糕透顶。而格朗泰尔则糟糕透顶地陷入了那些糟糕的争吵与糟糕的安灼拉中。从这个角度看，他们都够完蛋的。  
-  
到了第二天，为迎接热安与安灼拉的来访，格朗泰尔入院以来头一回刮了胡子，并且忍着伤痛呲牙咧嘴地洗了个澡，以示郑重。上午十点，那两人一前一后地进入格朗泰尔的病房，安灼拉对他展示出的自以为英俊的笑容无动于衷，而热安则对着他露出了仿佛自己全知全能的微笑，格朗泰尔一下子就笑不出来了。  
热安把水果与花篮放在床头：“好久不见，R。身体情况如何？”  
“还不错，打算后天就出院。”  
“几点？”  
“你什么时候有空？”他朝热安扬扬下巴。  
“说不准，”热安从花篮里取出了一朵蓝紫色的花，别在耳朵上，“要看这次行动的具体情况了。”  
“好吧，那我几点都行。”  
“咳咳，”安灼拉不自在地动了动，举起了左手，“我——”  
“不，别，你这段时间里不能一个人行动，保护好自己。”  
安灼拉抿起嘴唇瞪了他一会儿，最后还是点了点头。“嗯，”他低声说，“那你们路上小心点。”  
格朗泰尔笑起来：“放心吧。就算我是搞砸事情的天才，热安总还靠得住。”  
“那么就这么定了。”热安愉快地拍手，“好啦，我的话说完了，马上就走。好好享受你们的二人世界吧。”  
格朗泰尔“唰”地脸红了，而安灼拉只是点了点头，十分自然地把椅子拉到病床边坐下。他们目送着热安离开，然后安灼拉朝他看过来，原本紧绷的嘴唇出现一点柔软的弧度：“热安告诉我，你们的这次行动就要收尾了。”  
在热安和公白飞为他发来的最新任务报告中，飞儿已经破解了德纳第的手机定位，所有炸弹均已拆除，他们只等着找准机会实施抓捕，看起来一帆风顺，没什么意外发生的可能。格朗泰尔点点头：“问题不大。说不定到我出院时就已经结束了呢。”这话说完，他忍不住忧虑地看了安灼拉一眼：“不过说真的，你这几天小心一点。”  
“我会的。”安灼拉认真地点点头，眼神里突然冒出点好奇的火花。他抱起手臂搭在床上，身子前倾，“那在结束之后，你有没有假期？我只是好奇，你们这个职业被那些电影描述得神乎其神，还真叫人有点儿想搞清楚真实的你们是如何工作的。”  
格朗泰尔咳了一声。安灼拉竟然对他产生了好奇，这绝对够他记上一笔，尽管这份好奇只是因为他的职业。“理论上是有的，但恐部分子可没有，所以我们的工作时间弹性非常大，我甚至连续放过四个月的假，但有时也会花四个月的时间连续完成几个任务。比如这次任务结束之后，我就还要加班。不过这次是因为答应了帮别人一个小忙。”  
安灼拉哼了一声，看起来有点儿兴趣：“关于什么？方便透露吗？”  
“没关系，不是什么机密行动，就只是帮一个人找到弟弟。”  
安灼拉点点头：“这么说，不算正式工作，更像是志愿活动？”  
“也算是吧。倒是已经申请了立案，可你也知道那些官员们办事效率有多糟糕，所以我还是先拜托了几个ABC的人进行调查，可能在审批下来之前就已经结束了。”  
“哇哦，”安灼拉笑着挑了挑眉，“我以为你对任何事都不会积极主动，看来我错了。”  
格朗泰尔张开嘴，犹豫了一会儿，又硬生生把接下来的话咽了回去。他几乎能看到这场谈话能够引领他们走上哪一条路，如果他现在停下来，那么什么都不会发生，而如果他选择更进一步，那么安灼拉的提问，他的童年，还有一些可能随之出现的问题，一切都将汇合于此。他可以就这么把安灼拉领到路上，所有真相都会自然而然地水落石出，而他也能将心里的包袱全部卸下。这听起来非常不错，但问题在于，这条路的终点不定，而当行人是他和安灼拉时，他真的非常不能保证两人都不会做傻事。  
“R？”安灼拉不确定地叫了他一声。他恍然发现自己神游了太久，有些烦躁地抓了抓头发：“呃，嗯。没事。”  
安灼拉的嘴唇绷成了一条直线。他把手伸进了被子底下，拉起格朗泰尔的手捏了捏：“告诉我，你想说什么？”  
就好像他的动作当真带有某种力量，格朗泰尔感到胸口一暖，那些话就在这股力量的推动下脱口而出：“好吧，我对这次志愿活动确实积极主动。事实上，每当遇到涉及儿童买卖的案子，我总是会更积极一些。对此，我想我有些关于自己的事应该告诉你，但在此之前，我要向你保证，这没什么大不了的。的确，我现在仍深受这一经历的影响，并且多数是坏的。就像你曾问过我，我为什么总是对一切都不予信任？我想这一经历就是答案的一部分。首先一点，这是坏事，我希望世上永远不曾，也永不会发生这样的事。但如果你了解我们这种人的生活，你就会知道，这样的经历实在是稀松平常，尽管它可恶之极，也绝对无需对它大惊小怪。”  
说到这儿，他停顿了一下，观察着安灼拉的反应。安灼拉看起来很想说些什么，甚至已经张开了嘴，但他最后还是把嘴闭上，捏了捏格朗泰尔的手，示意他接着说。想到接下来要说的话，格朗泰尔真希望他手头有一瓶酒，或一颗烟，可现实是他所拥有的就只有安灼拉的手。不过这一只手胜过世上所有的烟酒，他没什么好抱怨的。  
他压制下心头的焦虑，清了清嗓子：“是我小时候的事了。我爸在我十一岁那年翘了辫子，然后，你知道的，那些穷苦的女人没了丈夫会变成什么样……我妈开始吸毒，然后她开始需要钱，非常，非常多的钱，不是我去送报送牛奶就能够挣回来的，然后她就把我卖掉了。”他感觉到安灼拉握着他手的力道大了许多，语气不禁缓和了一些，说不清是为了安抚谁，“这就是为什么我绝不对儿童买卖的案子掉以轻心。当你有过类似经历，总会对同类的受害者抱有更多同情。”  
安灼拉看向他的目光不自觉地带上了怜悯，令他有些火大，但他清楚这是人之常情，所以只是做了个深呼吸：“而且我够幸运了，那个犯罪团伙才买下我一个月，其中的成员就全部遭到了逮捕。这之后我就去了孤儿院，直到长大成人。”  
他耸了耸肩，对安灼拉笑了笑，试着传达出他对这些事不甚在意的信息。安灼拉眨了眨眼睛，几次试着开口，又都摇了摇头，什么都没说。“我再想想。”他把脸埋在了掌心里。格朗泰尔静静等着他。  
“——在那之后——”他叹了口气，“你去看过医生吗？这种事绝对会留下心理创伤。”  
“孤儿院里有那种医生，我是那儿的常客。但是说真的，那儿的心理医生没什么用处。不过还好，你瞧，我现在不还是挺好？”格朗泰尔说完就后悔了，因为从他们之间以往的相处来判断，安灼拉显然并不认为他还“挺好”。  
“我……我不是说你现在不够好，”安灼拉小心地挑选着每个词，“你现在很好，或者说，我爱你，不管你是什么样子。就只是……如果一些……如果你可以变得更好，如果你的一些行为是有可能改变的，也许我们该去……”安灼拉咬了咬嘴唇，而格朗泰尔开始觉得周身发冷，“该去再次寻求心理医生的帮助。你明白吗？”  
“我听明白了。”格朗泰尔猛地把手从安灼拉的手中抽了回来。他开始后悔说这些话，他想过安灼拉会对他同情，或是劝慰他生活总会美好起来。但他忘了，还有另一种最糟糕的可能。  
“R——”安灼拉试着再去拉住他的手，被他躲开了。  
“我听明白了，”他的声音在颤抖，“你觉得我有病。”  
安灼拉皱起眉：“我不是这个意思——”  
“噢！‘我不是这个意思！’”他的声音骤然变得尖刻，“好吧，那我们换个说法，你只是觉得我——‘需要治疗’。这词儿怎么样？”  
“我没这么说！”安灼拉喊了起来，“你到底听没听我说话？我只是说你可能还有心理创伤！而这些创伤说不定是可以消除的！我的确叫你去看心理医生，但我只是说你可以变得更好，我从来都不认为你有病！”  
“可你就是这个意思！”格朗泰尔眯起眼睛看他，“别再给自己找借口了，你就承认吧，你本就觉得我的那些毛病不算正常，现在我把这些破事都告诉了你，你更有理由相信这些都是‘病症’了，是不是？你发现这些都是可以治愈的，所以你要我去治疗，你觉得这样可以得到一个乐观开朗积极向上的我。我现在就告诉你，这些——根本——不是——病症——这些——都他妈的——是——我！你明白吗？我在说，我做的所有事，都他妈的不是因为我有病，而只是因为我是格朗泰尔，你他妈从来都不懂！”  
安灼拉突然站了起来，动作幅度大到令身下的椅子翻倒在地，发出咣当一声。“好啊，”他喘着粗气，“好啊，你要坚持这么说，随便你。我不会再管你了，尽情享受你自己那些狗屎吧！不相信我爱你？不相信生活会变得美好？觉得每天喝酒到神志不清才是真正的生活？害怕被抛弃又觉得没人会爱你？好啊，你舍不得它们，那就继续原地打转吧，我不管你了！”  
安灼拉说不再管他，这本应是件高兴事，他却好像被抽离了一部分灵魂，庞大的空虚感几乎将他淹没。安灼拉在椅子上狠狠踹了一脚，转身就走，他焦急地喊了句“等等”，慌张地从床上坐了起来，险些跌下去。安灼拉终于在门口停下了脚步，大口大口地呼吸。  
“我会去找心理医生。找一个我认为专业过硬且适合你的，”他转头看向格朗泰尔，捋了一把头发，下巴微微扬起，“没怎么接触过这些人，要找到合适的可能要花一段时间。而在我找到合适的人选之前，我会说服你去见他。”  
“——对不起。”  
他没头没脑地说了这么一句，然后就倒回了床上，把被子拉过头顶装死。过了一会儿，房间的门出现了开启又关上的响动，他把被子拉下来，空荡荡的单人病房里再次只剩他一人。


	9. Chapter 9

如果对恋人所做的保留需要忏悔，那么格朗泰尔可能需要在告解室里住上三天三夜。而如果让安灼拉知道，他其实早就认识一个心理咨询师，并且那位咨询师相当擅长解决他这类的问题，那他就可能需要在医院里再多住几天了（当然，不是说安灼拉真的会打断他的腿，或者说他能做到这个，但他绝对会想要这么做）。  
他坐在床上，盯着备注为“芳汀（心理咨询）”的号码犹豫了一会儿，最后还是锁上了屏幕，继续寻找他那不知所踪的半盒烟。昨天为了躲避医护人员的检查，他十分天才地把烟藏在了一个没人知道的地方，而结果就是，现在他想要抽上一根，却连自己都不记得那半盒烟被藏在了哪里。他撅着屁股在床底下摸了半天，仍不见其踪影，最后也只好放弃了，重新瘫回床上。  
窗外的天气倒是不错，光与影在家具上画出界限分明的格，树叶苍翠欲滴，小鸟啁啾又叫人心痒痒，他为此突发奇想决定出去走一走。亲近大自然，而不是躲在某个长了蘑菇的墙角抽烟，安灼拉绝对会为他骄傲。  
“伤口如何？”路过的小护士停下来问他。  
“恢复得相当好。”格朗泰尔歪着嘴朝小护士笑了笑，“近日以来，承蒙您的关照。”  
小护士面无表情地看着他：“我不关心这个，只是想知道你什么时候愿意把屁股从我院的病床上永远地挪开。”  
“噢！就在明天。可别为我的离去难过——不过我知道你一定会的，唉，我总是这样伤女孩儿的心。”他夸张地叹口气，十分恶心地眨眨眼睛，小护士终于克制不住地翻了个白眼，从他身边走开了。  
他大笑几声，步履轻快地走到前台，拿了一颗薄荷糖吃。趁着剥糖纸的工夫，他朝对面的电视机瞧了一眼：屏幕上正播放着一场火灾报告，他摇摇头，把糖扔进嘴里。薄荷的味道让他稍有清醒，他突然意识到屏幕上的景色非常熟悉，因而愣愣地盯了一会儿，不敢相信自己看到了什么：这被烧毁了木制框的大门他曾进出无数次，门口风铃的残骸他也再熟悉不过——这是缪尚咖啡馆！  
糖纸从他手中掉落下来。热安。打给热安！他慌张地在身上摸索，突然想起手机是被落在了病房里，也顾不得自己还穿着医院的棉拖，急急忙忙地朝病房跑了过去。“你的伤！”才朝他翻过白眼的小护士惊恐地喊着，他都好像没听到一样，只是一门心思地朝前跑着。  
手机就在床上，他把它抓起来，指头颤抖得差点按不对任何一个键，几经尝试，那通话铃声才正确地响起，每一个音节都像是一次整点时教堂的钟声那样漫长。热安的声音终于从听筒传来，他便好像一根骤然放松的弦，脑袋嗡嗡地倒在了床上：“天啊。热安，你还好吗？”  
热安喘了口气：“别担心，我只是受了些皮外伤。弗以伊还没来店里，免于一难。巴阿雷的伤严重一些，烤面包机起火时他正在旁边……但是别担心！他已经被送去治疗了，不会有事的。”热安的声音剧烈地发着颤，他却仍想着用自己的镇定来让格朗泰尔放下心来。即使在这样的情况下，他仍保持自己的温柔与强大。  
“好，好的，”格朗泰尔不自觉地点点头，为不浪费热安的宽慰，他也试着让自己冷静下来，将眼下情况缕清。缪尚这次起火，不排除意外事故的可能，但考虑到他们眼下的任务，叫人不得不将德纳第与此事联系在一起。而德纳第烧毁缪尚的目的，则可能是为了示威，或是为了折损他们的成员，又或者——  
“——安灼拉。”他轻声说出这个名字，就听到热安骂了一句变了调的“该死”。“你来给他打电话，我去律所找他……”  
他一秒都不耽搁，挂了热安的电话以后就径直拨给了安灼拉。如果他没有过分震惊于这个消息，他早该想到的——缪尚失火，意味着所有人的注意力都被转移到了这间咖啡馆，这绝对是挟持走安灼拉的好时候。响铃依旧漫长，他的不安情绪在忙音响起时聚积到了饱和状态。他以为自己无法再承受下一次等待，但此刻他没有别的选择，只能机械性地再一次将号码拨出。“求你了。”他的嘴唇颤抖着蠕动，“别，安灼拉，求你……”  
他徒劳地等待，然而第二次忙音被热安的电话打断了。“R，”他愧疚的声音几乎令人心碎，“对不起，安灼拉他……”  
他努力做了一次深呼吸：“热安，这不是你的错——”  
又一个电话打进来，直觉告诉他这必定与安灼拉有关，他因而慌得好像浑身着起了火，简促地对热安说了句“抱歉”，就忙不迭地接入了另一通电话。“喂？”他的声音十足暴露他的焦急，而电话那头的人懒洋洋地“嘿”了一声，拖腔拿调，成为他的反照。这不是安灼拉。格朗泰尔几乎要发出沮丧的怒吼。这是一个与事件无关的人，或者安灼拉在他们手上，无论哪一个都不是他最想要的结果。  
“安灼拉在哪？”他直接省去了询问姓名的寒暄。没这个心情。  
对面人的笑声仿佛能挤出油来，格朗泰尔差点把手机砸烂。“这么关心你的小男友？”那人说话像一只油滑迟缓的老猫，“我总以为老德纳第没什么本事，想不到这招棋倒是走得不错。”  
背景里传来“呜呜”的声音，格朗泰尔听着，心脏像从高空坠落。他甚至能凭借一声呼吸将安灼拉辨认出来，因而这点声音即使经过了电流加工，也足够他听出这就是安灼拉。他忍不住喃喃着他的名字：“安灼拉……”  
“您是个聪明人，眼下是什么情况，就无需我多加赘述了吧？”老猫再次用那令人厌恶的声音开口，“让德纳第拿到那该死的钱，你的小男友就能平平安安地回到你们的爱巢。而如果你不听话——”那人悠闲地模拟了一声枪响，“这可不能怪我。”  
格朗泰尔觉得这一枪是打在了他心口。他定了定神：“让我跟他说话。”  
对面陷入沉默。他听着背景里安灼拉无助的鼻音，近乎歇斯底里地喊了出来：“老天！我求你了！我只是想再听听他的声音，仅此而已！这都不行吗？！”  
电话那头慢慢出现了一些响动，那人犹豫地说：“好吧，你可以跟他说话。不过我得说清楚，我可拿枪顶着他的头呢，要是你们说了什么不该说的……”  
“R！”安灼拉焦急的声音传来。他急忙握紧了手机：“安灼拉！”  
“嘿，没事，别担心，”安灼拉压低了声音。他的话语依旧像铅石一样镇定且沉稳，“我还好好的，他们没把我怎么样……”  
“我会救你出来……我一定会救你出来！”  
安灼拉发出一声柔和的轻笑，他的心脏被这笑声刺痛了：“我相信你会的。但不管怎么说，别勉强自己，你的伤还没好透……”  
“不，安灼拉，”他急切地打断爱人的话，“我会去救你，而我们一定都不会有事的，相信我。”  
然后那些话语就这么冲到了他的嘴边。这不是个合适的时候，他比任何人都清楚这个，但他仍是控制不住地喊着：“老天，我真该死。我不该跟你吵架的，那点儿小事，我明明知道你只是想为我好，可我实在害怕你是因为讨厌我才……天啊，我不会再做这样的蠢事了！”他烦躁地揪着头发。安灼拉声音沉缓：“没关系，R。也许我很多时候不能理解你，但我绝不会讨厌你，现在不会，以后也不会。”  
“我答应你，”他现在更像是自言自语，“我什么都答应。等这件事结束，我就会去见心理咨询师。而且事实上你并不需要费心帮我，我早就认识一个这方面的专家，她叫芳汀……”  
“噢。这再好不过，”安灼拉突然打断了他的话，语气坚定且蕴含深意，格朗泰尔敏感地听出其中的异样，皱了皱眉，迫使自己混乱的思绪停下来，仔细将安灼拉接下来的话收进耳朵。  
安灼拉的语气柔缓了一些，仍有斟酌的成分：“事实上我也找到了一位合适的人选……不过如果你已经有了更好的选择，那我想，我要让南希姑娘失望了。”格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛，而安灼拉轻轻舒了口气，语气完全放松了下来：“不过也许你能先去见见她吗？R，我只是想——”  
背景里传来一声枪响，格朗泰尔下意识地喊了一声，安灼拉急忙说：“我没——”他的话没说完就被捂住了嘴，老猫的声音重新出现在听筒里：“好了，到此为止，我没空听你们两个肉麻。格朗泰尔先生，现在他能否活命，可就全看您了。”  
格朗泰尔半真半假地恳求：“求您，别伤害他！我什么都答应您！但是我请求您理解……我不是这次行动的总指挥，没人会听我的，求您先给我点时间，我总要先想个办法……”  
“我这人向来宽容，”那人还是油腔滑调，“既然您答应了帮我们这个小忙，我也该答应给您时间，去做任何您需要做的事。只需在耍花招前记住一点，那就是您的爱人还在我们的手上。”  
那人说完就挂掉了电话。没过去几秒，格朗泰尔的手机又响了起来。“R！”是热安，“安灼拉的手机被丢在了律所，而刚刚给你打电话的手机我们无法定位。”  
“猜到了。”不知是否与刚才的通话有关，他现在竟奇迹般地镇静了下来，“热安，安灼拉的仙人球在哪？”  
“呃，什么？”  
“仙人球。”他的语气不容置疑。“他带去你家里的那个。我知道他带去了。”  
这个仙人球也是由他送给安灼拉的那个，同样是他在搬进来时在窗台看到的，安灼拉说“要对她负责”的，名叫“南希姑娘”的那个。在刚刚的通话里，格朗泰尔一听到“南希姑娘”，便十分确定这就是安灼拉留给他的暗号，尽管他还不知道这个暗号意味着什么。  
“好，正好古费拉克在家，我叫他去找一找。”  
热安总是能分辨出格朗泰尔什么时候是开玩笑，什么时候不是，并且第一个选择相信他。他心头古怪地涌起一阵温暖：“谢了，伙计。告诉古费拉克，有什么东西在这颗仙人球里，必要的话，把花盆砸碎，或是把仙人球搅成泥浆，这都没关系。我不知道安灼拉留给我的是什么，但那玩意儿一定很重要，而且就在这里头。”  
“明白了。R，我必须告诉你，德纳第现在开始行动了，我已经和沙威说明了安灼拉的情况，但他们实在抽不出人手，所以现在只有我能帮你。你需要我怎么做？”  
“开车来接我。”格朗泰尔一手举着手机，另一只手脱下了病号服，“另外，拖住沙威，直到我们找到安灼拉，否则他随时可能有危险。”  
热安答应下来。挂断电话以后，格朗泰尔换上了平时的衣服，一把手枪别在后腰。他走出病房，几个围在门口的小护士像一群麻雀一样四散飞走了。其中一个急切地拦住他：“先生，你的伤！你还不能……”  
他掏出了工作证：“抱歉，我必须。”  
趁护士还愣着，他疾步走出了医院，在路边等待热安的到来。


	10. Chapter 10

“南希姑娘”里的秘密被证实是一个微型定位装置。通过古费拉克发来的消息，热安和格朗泰尔得知，安灼拉正在城东的一个废弃工厂里。格朗泰尔见到热安时险些没能认出他来：他的长发被缪尚的大火烧掉了多半，额角还有一小道鲜红的烧伤，看起来几乎变了个人。格朗泰尔对他瞪大了眼珠，他本人对此倒十分不以为意，只是晃晃脑袋示意格朗泰尔赶快坐上来，并在格朗泰尔的屁股才刚刚接触到座椅时就再次踩下了油门。  
他把车开得飞快，像贴着地面做自杀式飞行。格朗泰尔坐在副驾驶上感到胃里一阵翻涌，但他心里比热安还要焦急，所以对此不甚介意，只是恨这车不能飞起来。如果能“唰”地一下就飞到安灼拉面前，叫他把胃袋吐个底朝天他也愿意。  
到达工厂花了将近半小时，格朗泰尔却觉得好像有把车从地球开到太阳上那么久。他们终于来到了工厂外，因不确定绑架安灼拉的人在外围准备了多少帮手，他俩没把车开到厂内，而是停在了路边。车还没停好，格朗泰尔就迫不及待地冲了下去，热安紧紧跟在他身后。  
两人小心翼翼地摸索勘察着前路。这短短的一个多小时里发生太多事，他们没来得及带什么武器，因而计划着争取潜行入安灼拉所在的建筑里。起初效果不错，多亏多年的友情与默契，他们配合无间，成功躲过了所有眼线，但在关押着安灼拉的厂房外，他们绕了一圈，发现每个入口都有人看守着，要想神不知鬼不觉地摸进去几乎是不可能的事，只得再做计划。  
他俩对视了一眼，又对彼此点了点头，双双移动到了一个比较不易发现的入口。那儿只有两人看着，格朗泰尔和热安比划了几个手势，一同冲了过去，在看守能发出声音之前捂住他们的嘴，用力将他们击昏。他们取下了看守手中的冲锋枪，贴着外墙站住，小心地从门缝里窥伺着厂房内的情况。  
有三个人在来回走动，各自持有一把轻机枪。建筑内的一侧有铁制的楼梯，楼梯通往一个小平台，安灼拉就在那儿，嘴巴被胶带封住，身体被绑在一把椅子上。有一人围着他在踱步，那人一开口，格朗泰尔立刻认出那就是给他打电话的人。而当那人的面孔出现在视线里，格朗泰尔意识到他在公白飞发来的情报里见过这张脸：原来他就是爱潘妮说的蒙帕纳斯。  
由此可见，在这个厂房内部，他们只需要搞定四个人。但一旦开火，门外的看守必定会冲进来加入混战，到时他们两个要对付的就有十人左右，情况会相当棘手。热安对格朗泰尔比了几个手势，意思是他来掩护，叫格朗泰尔去救安灼拉。格朗泰尔做了个手势表示反对：他不肯让热安陷入这种危险的境地，因而示意他们可以换个位置。而热安抿紧了嘴唇，坚定地摇了摇头，格朗泰尔还想要再坚持，热安已经踹开了面前的门。他立刻条件反射地举起机枪。没时间了，他咬咬牙，只能按热安说的去做。  
迎接他们的是一阵枪林弹雨。靠着林立的金属管道提供的庇护，他们才得以勉强躲过一颗颗子弹，仍是被擦破了几个口子。蒙帕纳斯高声喊着什么，格朗泰尔听不清，却看到他把绑着安灼拉的椅子拽到了平台的边缘，心里一紧，也顾不上自己的安危，一刻不停地朝那边奔了过去。对面有人冲过来，他端着机枪一阵扫射，当子弹用尽时，还有一人在吼叫着朝他开火。他丢下机枪，面对着如雨的子弹，仍是不管不顾地朝着安灼拉的方向跑着。几颗子弹划伤他的皮肤，伤口火辣辣地痛，他都好像无知无觉，一门心思朝前奔跑。终于，那个朝他开火的人中了热安的子弹，僵直着倒地，而此时格朗泰尔距离安灼拉几乎只有一层楼梯之遥。  
“——停下来！”他这才隐约听到蒙帕纳斯在喊什么，“……我就要——”  
然后蒙帕纳斯的枪口就抵上了安灼拉的太阳穴。格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，一声惊呼脱口而出。这时安灼拉突然开始剧烈地挣动，蒙帕纳斯只好暂时放下枪来让他安静下来。这场博弈只持续了几秒，他们面前生锈的栏杆发生断裂，蒙帕纳斯向着下面的楼层倒去，在离开平台的最后一刻把枪扔下，抓住了安灼拉的椅子，两人一同坠落，正跌在了格朗泰尔面前。  
安灼拉的椅子在与地面接触时发出巨大的响动，紧接着裂成了几瓣。格朗泰尔匆匆一瞥，确定了安灼拉那团金发还在有力地拱动，就急忙趁着蒙帕纳斯还没起身，扑过去与他扭打在一起。“R！”安灼拉的喊声在前方战场的炮火声里变得稀薄，仍被他清晰地捕捉。他抓准机会瞄了一眼：安灼拉已经从绑绳里脱离出来，朝他晃了晃双手——那上面的绳子还没能解开。蒙帕纳斯正抽出一把匕首，朝他的眼珠刺下来，他立刻有了主意，急忙抓住蒙帕纳斯的手腕，一番争斗后扭头在他的手腕上狠狠咬了一口。  
蒙帕纳斯吃痛，匕首从他手中滑出，格朗泰尔趁机扭动身子，带着他就地滚了几圈，直到他们都够不到那把匕首。他拿余光瞥见那匕首被安灼拉拿去了，悬着的心脏这才放了下来，将注意力完全放在了面前的蒙帕纳斯上。他试着掏出自己别在后腰的手枪，蒙帕纳斯注意到他的动作，猛地把他从地上拽起来，朝一个铁管上撞去，管道上的铁锈被撞得簌簌落下。他头晕得要命，来不及反应，被蒙帕纳斯反剪了双手，一翻身压在了地上，枪也被对方拽出来拿在手里。  
他噙着一嘴的土，呛咳了几声，奋力扭头朝蒙帕纳斯看。一个冰凉的枪口抵在了他的太阳穴上，像夜里吹来一阵黑冷的风，使他忍不住打了个寒颤。他闷哼一声，躲避着枪口，渴望在这绝境中得到神显，使他，他们，都能找到一个出口。  
保险栓打开的声响在耳边响起。眼前的景物仿佛都变成了灰色，他闭紧眼睛，挣扎的身体突然显得如此单薄，他成了一条在岸上抽搐的，即将渴死的鱼。热安那头的枪声稀薄了不少，打斗的声音渐渐离他远去。一切外部的声音都在离他远去，他只能听到自己的喘息声，心跳在胸腔里的鼓动，回忆纷至沓来的噪音。一缕金发从脑海深处抛掷出来，像拨动一根金色的琴弦，在这片混沌中出现一个清脆朗朗的声响。然后他体内的声音大多开始逐渐消减，那段不久之前的回忆却在这一片混沌中清晰地浮出。  
“我一定会救你出来。”他是这样对安灼拉承诺的。他此前从未尝试过得到安灼拉的信任，这是第一次，而安灼拉也说了相信他。可他却不能如约了。操，他就非得总是让安灼拉失望吗？  
一声来自现实的枪响清晰地传入他的耳朵，血肉迸溅的声音近在咫尺。就在这一瞬间，他丧失了所有挣扎的力气，低低地呜咽一声，松了肩膀，血液凝固了，贴着他面皮的热汗变得冰凉。  
但这感受只有一瞬。他很快意识到自己并没有中弹，反倒是蒙帕纳斯软绵绵地瘫倒在了他身上。他弹坐起来，翻了个身，就看到蒙帕纳斯的胸口汩汩流着血。  
而在他身后不远的地方，安灼拉还保持着举枪的姿势，枪口冒着烟。他肩膀紧缩着，脊背僵硬，大口喘气。他看起来异常坚硬，却更像一副被搭建起的骨架，轻轻一碰就能散落一地似的。格朗泰尔真想要冲过去抱住他。他几乎就要这么做了，这时安灼拉突然回过神来，像是突然被赋予灵魂的木偶。枪从手里掉落，他一屁股坐在地上，左手撑着地，头颅颤抖着低垂，胸口一起一伏。他又突然想到了什么，先是喃喃了几句，然后抬头朝格朗泰尔看去：“热安。快去帮热安。”  
格朗泰尔犹豫着。他的确该去帮忙，但他真的不确定能把安灼拉就这么留在这儿。  
“快去！”安灼拉的语气听起来毫无异常，依旧不容置疑，令人不禁信服他。  
“好吧。”他咬牙说道。  
在离开之前，他最后一次看向安灼拉的眼睛。那对他熟悉的眼珠从未像现在这样像两颗蓝色的琉璃，那样明亮，无机质的色彩，光自表面反射，却照不进更深的眼底。  
-  
“……他死了？”  
医生摇头：“不，只是重伤。不过伤情非常严重，我也不能给出百分之百的保证。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头，看了眼在病床上的蒙帕纳斯，又看了眼坐在等候座位上的安灼拉。安灼拉正低头瞧着他的手。那两只手被搁在大腿上，大拇指之间仿佛在进行一场外人无从知晓的战斗。他咽了咽口水，和医生道别，向安灼拉走去。这时突然有人叫他的名字，声音嘶哑阴沉，他认出是沙威的声音，白眼只敢在心里翻一翻，表面上还是要勉强微笑着调转方向，转而走向他的上司。  
“任务报告？”沙威手里端了一杯热乎乎的咖啡，那猎鹰一样的目光却依然叫人胆寒。  
“呃，那个，”格朗泰尔挠挠下巴，“我尽快。可您知道，还有些事要……”  
“明天，上午九点之前。”  
格朗泰尔噎了一下，把反驳硬生生咽下，从善如流地点点头。没人想和沙威起争执，他默默地想。如果和沙威比较，安灼拉算得上一个相当不错的争吵对象，至少他是一只被气得直跺脚的兔子，而不像沙威是一只不动如山的老鹰。从这个角度来说，他和安灼拉之间的争吵的确“没那么糟”，甚至堪称幸福了。  
沙威停顿了一会儿，突然在他肩上拍了拍，他吓得险些跳起来。“德纳第的任务完成得不错。多亏你们的前期工作，收网才能这么轻松。”他受宠若惊，瞪着眼睛说了声谢谢。沙威没再说什么，点点头，转身离开了，他为此夸张地松了口气。  
也许安灼拉也需要一杯热咖啡，他看着沙威手里冒着热气的杯子，突然冒出这个念头。他于是跑去医院的食堂里，买了一杯安灼拉一直喝的美式，又给自己买了一杯摩卡。当他再回到蒙帕纳斯的病房外时，安灼拉的大拇指战争已经结束，他正抱着肩膀，呆呆地注视着对面墙上的宣传海报。  
“嗨。”他有些尴尬地打了声招呼，在安灼拉旁边坐下，小心地不让两人任何的身体部位有任何接触。  
“嗯。”安灼拉听起来过分平静。并非他平时一贯的冷静自持，而是一种乏味的，缺少热情的平静，让格朗泰尔的心不禁抽痛了一瞬。他攥紧了手里的咖啡。现在是他该说些什么的时候了，可就在这节骨眼上，他的语言功能退化到了一个三岁小孩的程度，能发出声音却组不成句子，他只好任凭时间在沉默中流淌而过。  
“原来这就是‘心理创伤’。”安灼拉突然说。格朗泰尔没料到这是他的第一句，实在想不出如何接话，只好闷闷地“嗯”了一声。  
安灼拉发出轻笑：“老天，你是怎么做到的？你甚至没有去看一个合适的心理医生。如果没有人为我做些疏导，我真不确定自己能坚持到什么程度。噢，格朗泰尔，我真是一点儿也不了解你，还有多少惊喜在等着我？”  
格朗泰尔觉得喉咙发紧，他用力地摇了摇头，好像有什么情绪在心头翻涌着。“他没死。”他不知道这话接了哪一茬，但他就是想说，所以他说了。  
“我开枪了。”而这是安灼拉的全部回答。  
沉默再次横亘于二人之间。过了一会儿，安灼拉仰起头，把后脑搁在椅背上，拿小臂挡住眼睛。  
楼层的另一头传来玻璃制品碎裂的轻微响动，有人尖叫着对不起。格朗泰尔只有笨拙地握着两个咖啡杯。他真想说些什么，他真想给安灼拉一个拥抱，可是安灼拉想要吗？  
可是安灼拉不想要吗？  
他竟然答不上来了。  
不知何时，窗外淅淅沥沥下起小雨，麻雀飞到屋檐下叽叽喳喳。他学着麻雀的叫声吹了个口哨，那些小家伙又叫回来，仿佛与他有来有往似的。这雨十分粘稠，好像带着毒物，从空中降落下来，腐蚀完日光，又让广场上的雕塑裸露出坑洼丑陋的内里。  
当这场沉默开始变得喧嚣，他听到身旁有人“哎”了一声，抬头看去，竟然是那个给他翻过白眼的小护士：“又见面了啊，先生。跟我来吧，您腹部的伤要再检查一下。”  
他点点头站起来，本想和安灼拉道别，最后却什么也没说，只是把美式咖啡放在了椅子上。  
然后他犹豫了一会儿，把手里的摩卡也留在了这里。  
-  
腹部的情况恶化了一些，但不算很严重，因而不必再住院，算他走运。那个护士看起来非常愉快，与他道别时笑意盈盈，他忍不住又去招惹了一句，对方也只是笑笑，不理会他的挑衅，他只好自讨没趣地耸耸肩，转身回到了蒙帕纳斯的病房。安灼拉已经离开了，还带走了那杯摩卡，把美式咖啡留在了原地。他拿起这杯美式喝了一口，整张脸都皱了起来。这咖啡已经凉透了，并且他实在不懂这么苦的咖啡有什么好喝的。得向安灼拉请教这个。他在心里默默记了一笔，然后把这杯咖啡倾倒干净，纸杯丢进了垃圾桶里。  
他不知道安灼拉会去哪儿，因而决定学无头苍蝇四处乱找。反正他现在也没什么别的事好做。或者准确来说，虽然他还有一份任务报告要在明早交上，但他现在也一点儿都没有要写的念头。  
第一个目的地是巴阿雷的病房。他才将手放到门把手上，就先听到了古费拉克的哭喊。他停顿了一下，把门轻轻推开，在看清眼前景象后就果断关上了。在工厂的时候，古费拉克和救援小组一同赶到，一见到热安就把他紧紧抱在了怀里，像安抚一只受惊的小兽一样抚慰着他，而热安也只是乖乖伏在他的胸口。这实在甜蜜极了，但是格朗泰尔真的不知道，也完全不好奇，为什么现在变成了古费拉克倒在热安的胸膛里嚎啕大哭。  
他摇摇头，听从直觉走出了楼宇，来到医院的草坪上。雨已经停了，而阳光在乌云上涂了薄薄的一层，似乎昭示着天色即将放晴。他最终是在树林间的路上找到安灼拉的。安灼拉对他的出现只是点了点头，好像已经预言到了他一定会来。他们并肩在林间走着，格朗泰尔注意到他手里还捏着摩卡的杯子，随口问了句口感如何，安灼拉皱了皱鼻子：“摩卡太甜了。”  
“我还觉得美式太苦了呢。”他学着安灼拉的样子皱了皱鼻子。安灼拉停下脚步，假装生气地回头看他，正好与他目光相交，两人不禁一同笑了起来。  
他们重新上路。顺着他们走的方向，树木逐渐稀疏，能看到不远处的草坪。草坪被修剪得十分平整，仿佛很广阔似的，几个孩子正在其中跑跳，大笑。一个男孩靠着树冠丰茂的大树坐着，腿上摊开一本书。  
“这一个月发生的事够多的。”安灼拉轻轻地说，“你搬来我的公寓，我们险些遭遇车祸，你受了伤，我知道了你是个特工，还有……”他摇了摇头，不再做总结，“太多了。”  
他接着说：“我不敢相信。我觉得我在做梦，这一切超乎想象，又不可控制。竟然没有任何一件事是我能掌握的。”他的声音出现一丝波动，像在厚厚冰层之下出现了一个微不可察的裂痕。“而我厌恶所有不能自己控制的事。我厌恶不能在平等的状态下恋爱的我们，所以我要分手；我厌恶你不听我的话，我厌恶为了救你而不得不对其他人开枪，而对此我什么都做不了。我厌恶你。”  
摩卡被狠狠扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。“更厌恶无法停止爱你的我。”  
他突然停下，转身面对着格朗泰尔。他的眼神里蕴含着滚烫的熔岩，看一眼都能被灼伤，格朗泰尔跟从他停下脚步，却不敢直视他的眼睛，只好低头看自己的脚尖。  
安灼拉叹了口气：“拜托，我都已经说到这个地步了，如果你再不说些什么，我会很尴尬的。”  
“……对不起。”这是他唯一能从牙缝里挤出的话。他当然知道该说点什么，脑子却偏挑这时和他对着干，所有念头都被擦得干干净净，使得他只好像个傻子一样立在那儿。他不知所措，恨不得即刻逃跑，却又被安灼拉的眼神钉死在了这里。  
安灼拉靠近了一步，很小心，好像驯养狐狸的小王子：“你就非要我对你坦白吗？坦白在分手以后，曾经有过多少个瞬间，我那么迫切地渴望能得到你的拥抱。”  
这句话有些过于柔软了，格朗泰尔不敢相信这是出自安灼拉之口，忍不住抬起了头，惊讶地朝他看去。他的眼神还那么滚烫，格朗泰尔切实感觉到自己被熔岩包裹，皮肉从他身上融化脱离。但他发现这不一定是坏事，当旧的褪去，他仿佛脱胎换骨，像春风过后的大地，以新貌迭代陈颜。一个崭新又明亮的世界。  
雨后的微风吹过，他看到一缕金发动荡着贴住安灼拉的脸颊。当这几根头发丝调皮地溜进安灼拉的唇间时，他下意识地伸手过去，把它们捋到安灼拉的耳后。他突然极其鲜明地意识到安灼拉的肌肤近在咫尺，拇指颤动了一下，不由自主地抚过面前的脸颊。  
安灼拉的面颊柔软且温热，指头划过时，格朗泰尔真实地感受到有血液在此之下鲜活地流淌，忍不住多用了些力气。他突然意识到，这一张脸并不总是坚定不移的，它也会呈现恐惧，不知所措，脆弱，甚至迷茫的情绪。安灼拉并非一座真正的云石雕像，更不是阿波罗，可当他展示出自己超乎常人的强势与不容辩驳时，格朗泰尔总是容易忽略掉这一点。他总是忘记安灼拉和他一样，只是一个不到三十岁的人类，心里也住着一个会哭会笑的孩子。  
见他迟迟没有动作，安灼拉叹了口气，搂住他的腰：“我以为你就要亲我了。”  
“呃，啊？”格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，因安灼拉的话而感到窘迫，“我们……我们还没和好吧，不是吗？”  
“我不知道，”安灼拉说着这样的话，眼神却异常坚定清明，“但我没法再忍受下去了。我以为分手能让我冷静下来，客观地审视我们的关系，但事实上这除了加重我对你的想念，什么作用都没有。这场分手是一个错误的决定。我讨厌这个结论，它让我显得连自己都无法控制。但事实如此，我需要你在我身边，需要你给我拥抱，需要你的亲吻。而我再也不想克制这些冲动了，R，这太累了，我受够了。”  
这世界在旋转，格朗泰尔的脑子在嗡嗡作响。他甚至不确定自己的五官或四肢还在原位。安灼拉可能疯了，而他是这场疯癫的直接受害者，症状是：他的语言功能成了一片废墟，炮弹转而开始激烈地轰炸他的心室，他都能听到炮弹接连落下的砰砰声响。他就像个智障一样张着嘴发呆，直到不知过了多久，安灼拉的声音掉进他的耳朵。  
“操，”安灼拉低低骂了一句，搂着格朗泰尔的手收了回来。他低着头后退了一步，两颊通红，显得羞赧又犹疑不定，“你就不能说点什么吗？”他的声音有些细弱，格朗泰尔终于回过神来，急忙向前一步捧起他的脸。说点什么。他想，他必须要说点什么了。  
“——我讨厌你。”这话脱口而出，令他自己都吓了一跳，“我讨厌你总是言之凿凿，不听劝告，对任何事都抱有相当愚蠢的乐观。我讨厌你的控制欲，讨厌你总是什么都管。操，甚至我每天喝多少酒你都要管，你以为我是个刚成年的小伙子吗？喝起酒来不管不顾，直到胃出血才会给你打电话，叫你去医院给我埋单？——对，说到这儿，我还讨厌你总当我是一个毫无责任感的小孩，讨厌你——老天，总之，你的一切都令我讨厌，而最该死的讨厌的是，即便如此，我他妈的还是该死的愿意追随你，直到我们死去。”  
安灼拉的脸上还留有红晕。他笑了起来，凑近格朗泰尔，又捏了捏他的脖颈：“那你还在等什么？”  
是啊，他还在等什么？安灼拉的双手搂着他的后颈，安灼拉的脸就在他的掌心，没有世界等着他们拯救，没有坏蛋等着他们消灭，这里也没有“禁止亲热”的标识，而且他们和好了……算是和好了。总之，此时接吻理所应当。  
所以他闭上眼，朝安灼拉的双唇袭去。他们亲吻得像两只野兽，饥饿，凶狠，潮湿。而他们的爱也正是一头凶恶的猛兽，时常要发狂咬人。他们为它受尽折磨，精疲力尽。为它妥协，为它让步，为它改变，为它变得不像自己。  
而即使是如此，即使是如此——他们仍是不愿叫这头猛兽驯服。  
-


End file.
